Child of New Beginnings
by trizfores
Summary: Before the fall of Voldemort, Hermione's life had been torn apart by the one person she trusted the most. Time has passed, and it has caught up with her. No longer can she hide from the truth. No longer can she hide from Severus. SSHG. R&R pls. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 1

Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy walked down the corridors of the Ministry of Magic towards the Census Department. Lucius was never a follower of Voldemort. Just like Severus, he had been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix since the beginning. Even his family, Narcissa and Draco, was all part of the lie. They too were loyal to the light, and helped him with spying for the Order.

Voldemort himself got the shock of his life months ago during the final battle, when Lucius had revealed his true self and killed some of his Death Eaters. In the end, Harry Potter had finally killed Voldemort, and the light had won. The face of evil himself died however, it might have not been forever.

Right after Voldemort's death, one of a many things happened. One of them was that Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Order had cleared him and his family's name to the public. This surprised the population of the British wizarding world. They accepted the truth, but it did take time to adjust and see the Malfoys as good people, instead of Death Eaters. Lucius himself was then appointed Minister, and aided in the rebuilding of the British wizarding world after the war.

Another thing that happened was that Sybill Trelawney had predicted another prophecy during the Order's celebration in Hogwarts, along with the other staff members.

_Child born of rival houses,_

_Child of Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_A child destined to be the most powerful_

_To have ever lived._

_With a drop of this innocent child's blood,_

_He will rise again._

_Darker and more powerful_

_Than he was before._

_If the child is brought up in the light,_

_He is the one to defeat him._

_If the child is brought up in the dark,_

_The light has no hope of prevailing._

Everyone in the Great Hall heard Sybill's prophecy, were all in shock. Never, since the beginning of Hogwarts had there been a child with Gryffindor and Slytherin parents, so it couldn't be possible. Then again, Sybill's prophecies were never wrong. The prophecy was kept confidential, and hidden in the Department of Mysteries. And the possibility of Voldemort coming back from the dead?… Frightful!

Lucius stepped into the Census Department and greeted the receptionist behind the desk with a curt nod. He then made his way towards one of the shelves, one in which birth certificates would pop up as soon as a new wizard or witch was born. Every month, since the prophecy of Sybill, he always checked if the child had actually been born. It was one of the duties that he did himself since he didn't want word to get around about the prophecy and the child.

For months, he was relieved to have found that the child had not been born yet. Albus had given him a list of all the Gryffindors and Slytherins that had graduated in Hogwart's since 1950. Lucius memorized the list and tried to see if any of the names paired up in the birth certificate. Every time he went to check, he prayed to Merlin that he would never see the piece of parchment, and the child would never exist.

Suddenly, his breath caught behind his throat as his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. His eyes widened in shock, and he let go of his cane, making it fall to the floor.

---

Name: Sebastian Severus Snape

Born: January 1, 1998

Place of Birth: Edmonton London, England (North Middlesex Hospital NHS)

Father: Severus Tobias Snape

Mother: Hermione Jane Granger

-----

AN – New idea. New story. New plot. You know what to do my darlings. Click on the little button blue, and **review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 2

After being able to get a hold of Hermione's current address, Lucius decided to head to her place right away, and have numerous questions answered. How did she become pregnant with Severus's child? He couldn't come up with an answer. It wasn't possible for them to have relations together. Teacher student relationships were rare in Hogwarts, but Severus wasn't the type to sleep with students or have some sort of personal relations with them. If he wanted a shag, he would usually pay for a classy whore at a brothel. He was always safe and was never careless, making sure the witch never got pregnant. There was no woman in his life. His life revolved around his work and potions. He very much doubted if he knew about the child.

In fact, he came to the conclusion that probably no one knew that the child existed at all—no one from the Order or Hogwarts. If someone knew, then they would have known, and would take precautions as to care and keep him safe. Even if Harry knew, he would have not kept such a secret from Albus.

With regards to Hermione, he knew that she had left soon after the war had ended. They may have not gotten close, but story spread around with the Order members. From what he heard, she surprised both her friends Harry and Ron with a sudden and brief goodbye, saying that she needed a break from the wizarding world. Was her pregnancy the sudden cause of her leaving?

Lucius stared at the old apartment flat building that stood in front of him. Around, he couldn't help but notice that he had entered a part of London that was shabby and unsafe. Pieces of garbage were scattered around and a few drunken men were shouting across the street, and it was early in the afternoon. He shook his head. This was no place to live, and most certainly not the right place to raise a child. After he adjusted his black leather coat, he walked down the few steps of the stairs in front of the building, heading towards the single wooden door.

---

Hermione had her eyes closed as she lay on the couch in her tiny living room. The TV in front of her was on mute as it continued to show whatever it was showing at the moment. What it was, Hermione didn't care. She had been exhausted for weeks ever since Sebastian was born. Now she was able to have the short rest that she needed since Sebastian was fast asleep in his crib, in the bedroom.

Caring for a child on her own was not easy. Even if she worked at home, most of her time and efforts went to him. She didn't ask for help from anyone, nor was she offered any help. Her stress levels were way beyond what she was used to. It was costly as well to take care of a baby. She barely made enough to make ends meet. Most of her money went towards Sebastian's needs, and not hers. At least she was far from the wizarding world. The place that had caused her to suffer through so much pain, by losing everything she had. She couldn't go back, she promised herself that.

"Coming!" Hermione said aloud as she heard a knock or two at the door. She grumbled to herself and slowly got off the couch. Who could it be? She already was up to date for her rent if the landlord was going to complain again about her late payments. When she opened her door, her breath caught and the blood from her pace drained.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," Lucius said, keeping his voice firm.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hermione stammered.

"I am here to see you and baby Sebastian," he replied.

He knew? God help her, he knew! What to do? Kick him out? Shove the door on his face? No one was supposed to know about Sebastian. She fled and disappeared to keep him safe and to start a new life.

"Will you not let me in Miss Granger?" Lucius asked, disrupting her thoughts.

Hermione stepped aside and let Lucius in. "I'm sorry, it's not much of a place."

Lucius looked around after he took his coat off and set it on the small coat hanger on the door. Her place wasn't much indeed. It was a tiny one bedroom he figured. The kitchen and dining was one area, while the living was just a step away. The place looked cramped even with only few pieces of furniture. The walls still had old wallpaper from decades ago, fading. Some part of the wall no longer even had wallpaper, making the cement visible. Cupboard doors were crooked, and there was a crack in the ceiling above. How could someone live in a place so small, and one that seemed like it was falling apart?

"All I have is a cola in the fridge Mr. Malfoy," Hermione told him, asking if he wanted to drink.

He shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Hermione leaned back and let her bottom rest on the kitchen counter. Her eyes met hers as he stood across the room, resting his cane behind the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and then said, "He's sleeping now."

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"Why would you want to know?" she replied in question.

"I want to know the truth!" he snapped. All day he was impatient. Now, he was ranting it out on her. "Your son is the prophecy, and he is Severus's son. A child that no one knows nothing off. A son that Severus knows nothing off."

"And it will remain to stay that way!" Hermione answered back with tears forming beneath her eyes. "I do not want to go back to the wizarding world ever! Why do you think I left? Why do you think I disappeared?"

"Don't you think that Severus has a right to know that he has a son born of his own flesh and blood? You cannot deny that from any father!"

"He doesn't know-"

"I will tell him-"

"It was me he took the night of the last rebel! It was me that he raped!" she finally said, her last button had just been pressed. Memories of that night came rushing back at her.

"Wha-" Lucius's mouth gaped open, unable to finish saying the work. Did she say what he thought he just heard? Rape?

"It was me…" Hermione broke out in a sob. "It was me and he didn't know!" Her knees weakened. Her body slid down the counter making her sit on the cement ground. "He didn't know…"

-----

AN – Now WTF happened? **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 3

Lucius knelt in front of Hermione, inches away from her. He watched her cry with her arms around her knees, her face buried in her arms. He knew pain all too well, whether they were physical or emotional. The woman in front of him was clearly in pain and had been suffering with it for months on end. "Hermione," he called her. It occurred to him that it was the first time that he addressed her by her first name. "You can talk to me."

Hermione slowly lifted her face up, and let her chin rest on her arms. Through her tears, she saw a man with understanding written all over his face. "He didn't know…" Without even thinking, she threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face beneath it, crying harder.

Lucius wasn't surprised when Hermione had embraced him and fell into his lap. He knew when women needed to be comforted. Naricssa too had her times were she had broken down during the war. He was used to it, and felt the need to take away her pain. He didn't like women in pain, most definitely pain that was very dark—pain that was hard to forget. He embraced Hermione and whispered comforting words to her, allowing her to cry out the emotions that had been trapped within her.

After about an hour, Hermione's cries and sobs had subsided. When she had come to her senses, she found herself sitting in his lap, being embraced and comforted by him. She was very much surprised and wondered exactly how she got into the position. She didn't want to leave though. It had been awhile she had been held close and comforted by anyone. She missed it and needed it more than she could measure. It felt good, and she wished that he wouldn't let go.

"Okay now?" Lucius asked her ever so softly.

"Yes," Hermione murmured against the skin of his neck. "Is it okay if you just hold me for awhile? It's been sometime since I was held."

"No problem," Lucius replied. He continued to rub small circles on her back every so often. After a short time of silence, he heard Hermione speak to him.

"I snuck out of Hogwarts that night. I needed sometime to myself and decided to walk in muggle London. Knowing the dangers of getting caught, I wore a glamour charm. After my walk, I headed back to the muggle entrance at the Leaky Cauldron. That's where it happened. That is where I got kidnapped by some Death Eater.

"And then, there I stood, amongst other muggle women in the middle of Voldemort's throne room. I knew what was about to happen. I heard the stories. Voldemort then appointed me to Professor Snape. I was scared and knew that if I had taken off my glamour charm and exposed myself, I'd be killed instantly. Not risking anything, or wanting both your covers to be blown, I just let it happen. We were still in the middle of a war—a war that we needed to win.

"Then… I saw it. The pain in his eyes. I could see that he wanted to refuse, but knew the consequences if he refused his 'gift.' As he… took me… he kept on whispering to me, saying he was sorry. When it had ended, I was dumped back to where I had been found. Later, when the coast was clear, I made my way back to Hogwarts."

Lucius kept silent until she had finished telling her story. There was no need to continue on further. The rest of the story, he already knew. That being with Sybill's prophecy and then her disappearing and running away from the wizarding world. Reflexively, when Hermione started to cry again, his arms wrapped around her tighter as he comforted her again.

---

The screaming of Sebastian's crying behind the bedroom door had immediately caught Hermione's attention. Slowly, she pulled back with a sniffle as she looked at the long platinum blonde haired wizard.

"Sounds like baby Sebastian is awake," he noted.

"He even has Professor Snape's temper," Hermione said with a small smile.

Lucius chuckled at what Hermione just said. He knew Severus's temper all too well, and couldn't help but find it funny that his actual son had inherited it. What else did Sebastian inherit from him? What traits did he inherit from his mother? With both their genes and intellect combined, the child would very well be powerful and intelligent like his parents. "Then you shall tend to him right away," he said as he helped her to his feet.

"Come, I'll let you see him," Hermione said as she pulled on his hand, leading him into the bedroom.

---

"Bastian, Mummy's here," Hermione cooed as she bent over and picked him up from his crib. He was wearing light blue romper with dark blue linings. "Don't cry baby, don't cry," she said as she rocked her in her arms. Eventually, the crying stopped.

Lucius couldn't take the eyes off how Hermione had held the crying infant. Despite how the child was conceived, she did truly love the child as any mother should. He could see that Hermione was a natural at being a mother. She held the child with ease, unafraid like other first time mothers.

"Would you like to hold him?" Hermione offered as she stepped forward.

"Sure," Lucius said as he reached out and held the small infant in his arms. Even though it had been over seventeen years in which he held someone so small, he never lost his touch. Immediately, he could feel Sebastian's magical aura. For someone so small, and newborn, he had a gift of strength and power. Usually children after the age of five years started showing their powers and auras, but newborns....never. Sebastian was in one word, special.

Small black eyes had met his grey-silver ones. Eyes that were so similar. Eyes that were exactly like his father's. Sebastian's hair was also just like Severus's as well—flat and black. He was almost a carbon copy of his father except for the little nose that he had. it was like a little button, just like Hermione's.

"Aren't you a handsome little one?" Lucius smiled as he talked to Sebastian. "Just like your father."

Sebastian gurgled and smiled at the man above him. One of his little hands then reached out and touched Lucius's long hair.

"Looks like he's quite fond of you already," Hermione said with a hint of surprise. "In the hospital, he would cry if anyone other else than me held him."

"Well, I am your Uncle Lucius aren't I?" Lucius cooed to Sebastian, making him gurgle again. He looked at Hermione and then paused before he spoke. "Hermione, I would like to become Sebastian's godfather… that is, if you would allow me to."

Nerves started to toss and turn within Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy-"

"Lucius," he corrected her. "You may call me Lucius."

"Lucius… I don't think I can," she shook her head. "I am not ready, and I don't know if I'll ever be."

"All I am asking you is for me to become his godfather, as Severus is to Draco. I will protect him and you, even if you'll say no. You may not be ready yet, but please, allow me to help you to raise him and protect him. There are still evil beings out there that wish to get him if they knew of his existence. His magical aura is already strong as it is. You feel it too when you hold him, I know." He saw her think for a moment, and knew he was correct.

"I-I'm not going back." She didn't want Sebastian to be raised and exposed into the wizarding world in which evil could grab a hold of him. Not after losing her parents, she couldn't lose him.

"Then I will come to the both of you. Please Hermione. I will not just protect him, but you as well." he pleaded. "Please. I will keep my word and speak to no one of him for now. Just accept my offer."

Hermione knew that Lucius was right. There were still rogue Death Eaters out there. If they found out about Sebastian and the prophecy, Merlin only knows what would happen. "Okay," Hermione answered, teary and emotional. "You may be his godfather."

"Thank you," Lucius smiled as he looked back down at Sebastian who never took his eyes off him. "You Sebastian are going to be quite a Slytherin when you grow up."

Hermione kept silent to herself and decided not to speak. She allowed Lucius to spend time with him and talk with him. Amazingly, they had formed quite a bond or connection. Sebastian never cried when he held him.

-----

AN – Aww… Uncle Lucius! **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 4

"_So what do you do for a living?" Lucius asked as he sat on the couch, with Sebastian securely cradled in one arm. He leaned back, and held the tiny infant against his chest. "Surely you can afford a much better place than this with your intellect and job."_

_Hermione paused for a moment and hesitated to answer as she opened the small refrigerator in the kitchen to grab two cans of cola. "I don't have much of a job really. I just do research for some college students' term papers. All of them rich, all of them lazy. They pay me a more than fair amount for doing their papers, but it's not enough really. It's just papers, and not a steady job."_

"_What about your parents? Didn't they leave you some amount of money? And what of your plans for university? I thought that you were to attend the same university as Draco?"_

_Hermione shrugged as she placed the colas on the coffee table. "My parents haven't left me much. Hogwarts was quite expensive even. My original plan was to go on a scholarship for university. Obviously, things got in the way." Hermione sat down next to Lucius and placed her hand and Sebastian's head, softly touching his hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way though."_

"_Forgive me for being blunt, but I'll just say it."_

_Hermione gave a nod, encouraging him to go on._

"_This isn't the right place for you, nor Sebastian. The place looks like it's falling apart and the neighborhood are totally unsafe," Lucius told her._

"_It's all I can get. Sometimes, I can barely even afford this place," Hermione said sadly._

"_You must move to a better place and a nicer neighborhood."_

"_And how do you expect me to afford such a place? Most of my money already is spent on Sebastian's needs."_

"_Then I will pay for it. Everything; including his clothes, nappies, and nanny if you are in need of one."_

"_Your offer is far too generous Lucius," Hermione shook her head. She was embarrassed. Did the man pity her? "I can't accept your charity."_

"_It isn't charity," Lucius told her. "Think of it as a gift. If you're not going to accept it, then accept it on behalf of your son."_

_Hermione bit her lip as she thought about it. Sebastian had needs and she couldn't meet all of them. Yes, she wanted to live in a better and safer home, not in fear of the possible robbers that could break into her home. Sebastian did deserve better._

"_I am his godfather. Allow me to care for him and you."_

"_How do you expect me to repay you?" she asked him in loss. She had nothing to offer to him, and nothing to give that she could think of._

_He gave her a soft smile and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it for now, Hermione. If nothing else, then it doesn't matter to me. What matters is you and Sebastian."_

"_Then all I can say is thank you," she smile meekly._

"_Then that is all I will get in return then."_

---

"_He wouldn't have done it if he knew it was you," Lucius said as watched Hermione breastfeed Sebastian on the other end of the couch._

"_I don't blame him Lucius. I blame Voldemort. The pain though…" she said sadly as she got all sniffly again, looking down at Sebastian who had his eyes closed as she suckled on her nipple._

"_I understand."_

"_Wouldn't you want him to know though? He will not deny him Hermione. He is a good man."_

"_I know that Lucius," she said as she looked at him. "I respect him. Always have and always will. He has sacrificed a lot for the war. We all have… It's just too painful for me."_

_Lucius nodded. Hermione was indeed Gryffindor. She had sacrificed her innocence that night, and allowed herself to be raped. It was a painful sacrifice like she said, but the woman in front of him was no longer the brave woman that he once knew. Like she said, she had no friends, or rather, didn't keep contact with her friends in the wizarding world. The extrovert had become an introvert. Her glowing smile only actually shined when she held her son. "Consider me a… friend," he said not quite sure how to say it right. "If you need me, you can contact me anytime. If you need to talk, I will listen. I do not want you hurting alright?"_

_Hermione nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. No longer did she feel alone._

---

Lucius gulped his scotch down from the glass in one go. Sitting behind his desk in his study, he thought about what had happened the entire day. He discovered the child—Sebastian. He became friends with Hermione and a godfather as well to her son. He glanced over at the documents in front of him. All the preparations for Hermione's new house, and bank accounts were going to be done as fast as possible.

"Lucius darling," Narcissa called as she opened the door. She held the door open and just stood there, underneath the frame. "Are you coming to bed sweetheart?"

Lucius nodded his head. "A little later on dearest. I still have work to do. I promise I shant be long."

"Okay then," Narcissa smiled at him before she closed the door.

Lucius sighed as he massaged his forehead with one hand. He had given his word to Hermione and had promised to keep her and Sebastian a secret for the time being. That meant that he had to lie to everyone; Albus, Severus, including his wife. He hated it—lying to his family and friends, but he had to.

Sebastian was truly a special little baby. He had to protect him, and if there was a time that he needed to die for him, then so be it. He loved Sebastian once he held him. He prayed that the prophecy hopefully wouldn't be fulfilled. The thought of Voldemort winning in the end, the next time around, was something that he never wanted to see ever.

-----

AN – I'm starting to love Lucius… **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 5

A little over a month had passed since Lucius's discovery of Sebastian. Hermione and Sebastian moved to a very spacious two bedroom flat in South Kensington. The place was well populated with students and bookshops since there were colleges in the area. It was in an area that Hermione could enjoy, and one in which was safe for the both of them.

The flat was pricey, but as always, money was at no cost to Lucius. He felt that it was right to give Sebastian and Hermione the best, and that is what he gave. They deserved happiness, and that is also what he gave, or at least tried to. He did spend quite some time with the both of them, trying to visit them every day if he was free from his job at the Ministry. His family companies didn't need him much since Draco already took hold of the reigns.

Whenever he took a stroll with the both of them, he was the one that pushed on Sebastian's pram. There were various subjects that they would talk about, from traveling to education. Rarely did they talk about what was going on in the wizarding world, unless Hermione was the one that started on to speak about the subject. Lucius noticed that the move did have a positive effect on Hermione. She seemed happier and smiled more. He was happy that he could make a friend smile.

---

"How was France?" Albus asked Lucius as he sat next to the man in the dining hall at Malfoy Manor. Naricssa and Lucius invited Albus, Minerva, and Severus once every few weeks to have lunch with his family.

"It was the same as usual," Lucius replied. Everyone knew he went out on a business trip to talk to the Minister there, but it was a lie. In reality, he had spent three days at South Kensington to celebrate Sebastian's two month birthday. "Damn Minister keeps on talking about food rather than magic. He should have become a head chef and not Minister."

There were a few times he did sleep over at the house, and when he did, he used work as an excuse. Naricssa would never suspect that he was having a mistress or was cheating on her. He wasn't that type of man and always had been faithful to her and their marriage for almost twenty years.

"Oh France!" Narcissa said joyfully. "I'd love to go there again!"

"Why not this summer, beginning of June? It is after all going to be your twentieth wedding anniversary," Draco reminded his parents with a grin.

"Wonderful idea Draco!" Lucius said. He took hold of his wife's hand and kissed it on her knuckles. "France it is."

"Get a bloody room!" Severus snarled as he looked at them.

"We weren't kissing at all Severus!" Narcissa protested.

"It's not like you weren't going to," he drawled. He was amazed that after all the years, both Lucius and Narcissa still acted like love sick puppies.

"You are just jealous my dear boy," Albus chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes at Albus's comment. He wasn't jealous. His personal life was off limits. They were all just as meddlesome at the old coot himself.

"You need a woman in your life godfather," Draco said.

"Look who's talking," Severus snapped back. "I hear you broke it off with Pansy yet again. I told you she was a gold digger since the beginning. Now, you're all single again. Welcome back to the bloody club!"

Lucius couldn't help but wonder. True, Severus did need a woman in his life. Probably someone that could at least make him happy. Even with the war gone, the man was still as sour and snide as he was before. What type of woman would he be attracted to? Women would swarm at him if he wasn't so sour. Severus was a wealthy wizard like Lucius. He came from a noble family and was a powerful wizard at that.

The first woman that had come to mind was none other than Hermione. She was in all ways like Severus. Intelligent, powerful in magic, both of them know-it-alls, even if Severus would never call himself that. The only differences they had were their personalities. They were complete opposites, and opposites did attract. Then Sebastian came into thought. Would it be possible that the three of them would be a happy family? Who knew?

"How is Hogwarts by the way?" Narcissa asked.

"Gryffindor beat Slytherin yesterday and have become champions of the season," Minerva said happily as she glances at Severus. How she loved to shove it in his face when her house had beaten his.

"There is always next year," Severus spoke. "Revenge will be sweet," he smirked.

"We will see," Minerva purred.

"Perhaps Draco, you and Harry would like to come for a visit. We could have a bonus fun quiditch match for the season. What do you think?"

"Love to," Draco smirked. "He and Harry were really only acquaintances and had never gotten to being friends even after all the time in working together with the order. They both still despised each other, and still held whatever grudge they had between them.

Suddenly, the sound of a telephone ringing had disrupted their lunch and conversations.

"Excuse me, that's mine," Lucius said as he pulled out a muggle mobile phone. He panicked inside when he was Hermione's name blink on the screen. They only agreed that she would call if there was an emergency. He excused himself from the table and walked out on the patio.

"What's he doing with a muggle mobile?" Severus frowned. Lucius did know a lot of things about muggles and their technology, never though did he actually see his friend use one until now. Had Lucius's pureblood wizard ego completely disappear?

"I've never seen it before," Narcissa said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave," Lucius said as he walked back into the hall.

"What's the matter father?" Draco asked.

"Some muggle witch has gotten into some trouble accidentally in muggle London, exposing herself and her abilities to muggle bystanders." He kissed his wife on the cheek before she could say anything, and left swiftly on his feet.

"Doesn't Amos Diggory handle those kinds of cases?" Albus asked.

"He does," Narcissa answered. "Lucius is hands on in the Ministry, but usually he lets others do their jobs, and not handle small cases such as the one that he just mentioned.

"Unless of course the witch was stupid enough to do magic in the middle of a rally," Draco said.

"No wizard or witch is that stupid Draco," Severus said.

Everyone at the table frowned, most especially Narcissa. What was Lucius hiding and what was he up to?

-----

AN – Yay! Severus is now in the story. Oh no! What's the emergency? **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 6

As Lucius stepped into Hermione's flat, he wasn't expecting the place to be silent. He expected to hear Sebastian's shrill cries. The ones that he could hear over the mobile earlier. There was nothing he could hear however, and this worried him. His feet quickly led him upstairs and towards the nursery.

"It all stopped as soon as I held him," Hermione spoke as Lucius froze when he stepped into the nursery. She was seated on the floor next to the crib, holding Sebastian.

Lucius was shocked at the way the nursery looked like. Instead of it all being well organized, they way he and Hermione fixed it, the place was thrashed. There were stuffed toys scattered everywhere, along with shards of glass. He suspected that the glasses and bulbs had exploded. "You are hurt," he noticed and walked over to kneel next to her. Her arm was gashed with some glass shards.

"Just a scratch," Hermione said as he examined her arm.

"Not at all," he disagreed. He pulled out his wand and started to heal her. "It seems that Bastian has performed his first baby magic."

"What?" Hermione frowned. She knew exactly what it was, but it couldn't be possible. "He's too young."

"He's special," Lucius told her. "And the only way to calm him is for him to be held by a parent. Now I'm afraid to scare him," Lucius smiled down at Sebastian.

"You wouldn't hurt Uncle Lucius now would you?" Hermione smiled down at her son.

The little one answered with a gurgle as he raised his hand.

"He trusts you Lucius. I don't think that he would hurt you at all."

Lucius was slightly relieved to hear Hermione's words. She also knew that she was right. Even if little children had their magic go out of control, they never really harmed the ones that they knew and trusted. Still, he was amazed and terrified at the baby's capabilities. He was still a baby, and not yet a small child. What more then? And what more when he was a full grown man? Sebastian was already more powerful than he had suspected. After healing Hermione, he stood up and with a few flicks of his wand, the room was clean and organized.

---

"He's asleep," Lucius said softly as he watched Hermione walk into the living room with some tea in a tray. He lay back along the couch with Sebastian sleeping peacefully on his stomach, sprawled on Lucius's chest. He always slept that way when he was with Lucius, whether it was a nap, or when he slept over.

"Probably exhausted from using his powers," Hermione said as she set the tray down on the coffee table. She sat herself on the edge of the couch, next to Lucius's hip, and looked at both him and Sebastian. It was very much a father and son scene to see. Hermione regarded Lucius as Sebastian's father at times. He acted like one in every way.

She tried to imagine Severus in the same position as Lucius. Him being in a very fatherly position, and raising Sebastian as his own, for he was his own flesh and blood. It was hard to imagine. The Severus she knew despised children, and she wouldn't be surprised if he did despise Sebastian. Could he be a good father? No. He couldn't know.

"Hermione, we have to talk about it you know," Lucius said as he gently patted Sebastian's little bottom with a hand. He knew that she would try to avoid talking about magic, but the subject could not be ignored for him.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to talk about magic. I haven't even used it since I moved here into the muggle world. My wand is in the closet, and hasn't been touched since."

Lucius was surprised to hear what she just said. She hadn't touched her wand since? He should have known. He always noticed that Hermione did everything manually like muggles with no magic. "Are you going to pretend that what just happened never happened? Like I said, Sebastian is special, you cannot deny that."

"Of course he's special," Hermione said in anger. "He's my son."

"It is completely unheard of that an infant has powers such a he has. Young children show their abilities at around five onwards. Sebastian has powers well beyond any child's capabilities—even grown-ups. You cannot deny and try to ignore it forever."

"And what if I choose to? I am his mother. I am not ready to go back, and I don't know if I'll ever be. I do not want him to grow up in a world that caused me such loss and pain. I do not want him to grow up in fear." She stood up and headed towards the window nearby. The rain was cascading down the window, like the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Hermione," Lucius called her as he approached her from behind. Sebastian was being held onto by one arm with his head, firmly secured on Lucius's shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her against him.

"I'm scared Lucius," she said softly. She turned in his arm and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm scared, not just for me, but for Sebastian as well."

"I promise you Hermione, I will try my best to let no harm come to the both of you." He planted a kiss on her brow. "I will sacrifice my life for you and him if I have to."

Hermione sobbed into his chest. The thought of something terrible happening to Lucius, a man that had become a very good friend to her, had made her feel terrible. The thought alone, she couldn't stand it. And if it did happen, she couldn't bare it.

-----

AN – Sebastian, the all powerful! **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 7

Summer was just around the corner. The summer flowers in the Malfoy gardens were starting to bloom in full swing. Narcissa's beautiful handy work with gardening would once again color the gardens in different colors for the new season. The woman had a natural green thumb. However, she was in no mood to trim her bushes as she stared blankly at them.

Earlier, before lunch, she had dropped by her husband's office. She wanted to spend time with him and eat out with him for lunch. Again, he wasn't there. Ever since the day when she had seen Lucius with the mobile, she had noticed that there were quite a number of times in which he was missing. Sometimes, she would try to visit him in his office and he wouldn't be there. There were days in which he wouldn't come home, and when he did finally come home, he would be happy. His would tell her that he had come from another business trip, but she knew that he was lying. Business trips made him grouchy afterwards, and not happy.

Narcissa concluded that Lucius was having an affair with another woman. After almost twenty years of marriage with the only man that she loved, it was over. She always thought that she was the one that would make Lucius happy, and that it would be forever—they would be forever. Her heart continued to break as she thought that he found love and happiness elsewhere, from another woman. And with the stupid muggle mobile, the woman was a muggle no doubt.

"Mother, is everything okay?" Draco asked as he walked towards her. He could see that she was crying as she knelt down on the soft green grass.

"I'm fine Draco," Narcissa sniffled as she tried to hide her tears by wiping them away from her face.

"It's father again isn't it?" Draco said as he knelt right next to his mother. When she didn't answer, he asked another question. "And you think he's having an affair with another woman?"

Narcissa had told Draco everything the past weeks with regards of her 'investigating' of Lucius. So he knew what she was thinking. She nodded. "But it doesn't matter what I think."

"It matters!" he snapped. "You are his wife and he is supposed to be faithful to his vows and marriage with you. And just the thought of him being with a muggle is despicable. I never thought that father would go so low."

"So if he was having an affair with another pureblooded witch, it would be okay with you?" Narcissa suddenly asked.

"You know what I meant mother," Draco said.

"I'm sorry Draco," Narcissa sobbed.

Draco pulled his mother in his arms and comforted her. "I'll help you mother. I won't leave you alone," he told her softly. He thought to himself that he was going to follow his father, and needed to see with his own two eyes if there truly was another.

---

"Look what I have for my special boy," Lucius smiled at Sebastian who was on his rocker. He then pulled out his hand from behind his back, waiving a small stuffed green dragon above Sebastian. "This is Norbi."

Sebastian giggled and tried to reach up to the object that looked interesting.

"You spoil him too much Lucius," Hermione commented as she placed down a plate of pasta on the table. She sat down next to him, and then served him some pasta and then filled her plate.

"There is no such thing as having too much toys," Lucius answered back as he poured red wine into both their glasses. "It's like you having a lot of books. You cannot say that I don't spoil you either."

"You are twisting it around," she shook her head. "You truly are Slytherin."

"As is Sebastian," Lucius said as he kissed the little baby's foot.

It was true; Sebastian's Slytherin traits were coming out more and more. Sometimes when he would get his nappy changed, he would pee on whoever was changing him, and then make some sort of baby laugh.

"And if he had a Gryffindor godfather, instead of you, maybe he would change?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it," Lucius answered. "Never has there been a Snape that wasn't placed in Slytherin."

"Nor has there been a child born of both houses," Hermione said back. Right away she regretted saying the words that had come out of her mouth. Part of her still refused to believe that he son was the prophecy.

---

"Dinner was wonderful as always Hermione. Thank you," Lucius complimented as he stepped out of the house, after putting on his black leather coat.

"Thank you for spending time with us," she smiled up at him as he held onto one of her hands. "When will we see you again?"

"Day after tomorrow," Lucius replied.

"That's when Sebastian has his check up with his doctor."

"Exactly the reason why I have to come. I will accompany the both of you yet again to Dr. Harding. Afterwards, we can have lunch at your favorite French restaurant nearby."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione grinned. Her mouth already watering at the thought of ordering the succulent lamb chops.

Lucius bent his head down and planted a peck on Hermione's lips. It was just an innocent kiss. They had shared a lot of them since the both of them had become best friends over the months. There was no malice behind it, and was purely a friend to friend gesture. "Till next time Love."

Hermione smiled as he watched him walk away. When he turned around the corner and disappeared, she went back inside the house.

---

Draco stood beneath the shadows of a large tree and hid himself behind the tree trunk as he saw his father and a woman step out on the stop steps of the house. With his spying skills, he had followed his father from the Ministry to the house he saw him enter. He stood across the street and waited for him to come out.

His father had the keys to the house he noticed and entered it as if it was his home, and not as if he was a guest. Never did he or the mystery woman come out for hours. It made him ask a lot of questions in his head. How did he meet the woman? How long have they known each other? Was she wealthy, or did he purchase the house for her? He felt his blood boil when he thought about father spending for the woman. If so, he had spent a lot of money.

With both figures standing against the light, Draco knew it was his father and the woman. He could recognize the long hair of his father from anywhere. His eyes narrowed and jaws clenched when he saw his father bend down and kiss the woman. They were standing too close to each other like they were couples, and the kiss just made him believe that they were a couple indeed.

Draco was furious to say the least. He had to tell his mother.

-----

AN – Oh dear… Oh my… Oh no… Just like some of you suspected. **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 8

"Good evening dearest," Lucius said as he kissed Narcissa on his cheek. "Sorry I'm late."

Narcissa kept silent and just stared at the plate of food in front of her. She had eaten dinner alone, and never finished her food. Usually she ate with her husband and with Draco, or either of them, never alone.

Draco told her that he would follow Lucius in the morning right after breakfast when the two were alone. She didn't like the idea. She refused to know the truth. Draco who was too persistent like his father didn't like not knowing, and said that he had to know the truth.

"Did you eat dinner?" Narcissa asked, faking the tone in her voice, acting her part of a loving wife.

"You god damn son of a bitch!" Draco's voice hollered as he stepped into the dining room.

Lucius turned to see his very angry son, accompanied by a very angry looking Severus as well.

Before going home, Draco decided that it his godfather had to know the truth and come home with him. If anything were to go wrong, and his father really exploded, it was only Severus that could control him, best friend. He was like a brother to the man.

"Do not talk to me that way Draco!" Lucius snapped. He didn't like it when Draco swore to him in such a manner. He was his father, and with that, should respect him.

"You've been having an affair with another woman!" Draco shouted. "I saw you kiss her when I followed you in muggle London. South Kensington."

Lucius paled. Did he mean Hermione? If so, did he actually see her?

"What?" Narcissa gasped in shock. She looked up at her husband who looked more than guilty.

"How did you meet her? Where did you meet her? Muggle or muggle witch? You spend money in the bloody home that she lives in?" Draco asked. He continued on and on with his questions.

"Enough Draco," Severus said as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. He too was angry, but tried his best to remain calm. His brain was still trying to register what his godson told him earlier. Lucius was having an affair? It wasn't possible.

Part of Lucius calmed. So he didn't see that it was Hermione. Still, he had to defend himself and try to prove that he was being accused of something that he would never do. "I'm not having an affair," he said sternly.

"Don't lie father! I saw it with my own two eyes, and I sure as hell am not blind!"

"So my feeling was right all along," Narcissa croaked. "You are having an affair."

Lucius turned down and looked at his wife's teary eyes. He could see that her heart was breaking, making his break as well. "Narcissa, I would never betray you. I love you-"

Severus snapped and launched himself at Lucius, roughly shoving his up against the wall. With his hands tightly around the collar of Lucius's shirt, he spoke, "How could you?! How could you betray and throw your vows away just like that?! I thought you were a better man-"

"It is not what you think," Lucius said loudly enough for Narcissa and Draco to hear as well. If he only knew.

"I may have never loved before, but I find it disgusting when a man has an affair behind his wife's back. Behind the woman who loves him," he stated. He could hear Narcissa start to cry.

"Then who is she?" Narcissa cried in demand as she stood up and walked up to stand next to Severus. Draco was beside her, and placed an arm around her shoulder. "If you're not having an affair, then who is she? Who is she?!" she screeched.

"Tell us the truth!" Severus said in a very deadly and threatening tone.

Lucius shook his head. He couldn't break his word with Hermione's.

"If you cannot explain yourself or who she is, then you are having an affair," Draco stated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Lucius said. Then, he saw Severus's fist come his way. Unable to avoid it, since he was still being held by Severus's other hand. He got punched hard, making him fall to the ground, and taste blood in his mouth.

"Get out before I kill you!" Severus said in a low tone.

Lucius shook his head and tried to balance himself as he got back on his feet. He looked at the face of his crying wife, son and best friend. All of them wanted him out. "Cissy," he started as he wiped the blood from the side of his chin with the back of his hand, "you are my only love. Always have been and always will be." Those were his final words before he left his home. No, it was no longer his home.

Narcissa's legs gave out as she collapsed. Before she hit the floor, two pairs of strong arms had caught her. As she sat on Severus's lap, she was comforted by him and her son. Both of them holding her in an embrace.

---

"Hi Hermione," Lucius greeted her softly as he stood against the door frame of her bedroom.

Hermione who was reading a book, clutched it to her chest and gasped. She got frightened for a brief moment, until she saw Lucius. "Oh my god!" she said as she jumped out of bed. There were tears and his cheeks and blood on his chin. "What happened?"

"Severus punched me," he said. He winced as Hermione placed a hand on his jaw.

"Whatever for?" Hermione frowned as she tried to examine his face for any other injuries, also feeling the back of his head for any bumps and blood.

"Apparently, Narcissa, Draco and he think that I am having an affair with another woman. That woman being you." Lucius saw the look of shock and worry on her face. "Draco never saw your face, not to worry. He did however see how close we were earlier and saw the kiss."

Hermione gulped, "And what did you tell them."

"That I wasn't having an affair. I couldn't tell them the truth. I gave my word to you."

Hermione placed a hand up to her lips. "I'm so sorry Lucius." Guilt had hit her. Lucius's life and marriage was being affected because of her and Sebastian.

"No worries. As far as I know, I haven't broken my vows with my wife. However, under false pretenses, I may have broken her heart."

"Lucius, if I could make it better-"

"You can't make it better," Lucius sighed. "I prioritized Sebastian and you over everything and everyone, and will continue to do so. I care about the both of you too much. We both do not want another war in the future. And you are not ready."

"And if I'll never be ready to go back?" Hermione asked softly.

Lucius thought about it for a moment before he answered. "At least no one will ever know of Sebastian."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She didn't know what to do or say. With a gentle tug on Lucius's hand, she led him to her bathroom to clean and heal him.

-----

AN – The heart ache is making me teary… **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 9

The weeks passed by quickly, and mid July had arrived.

Lucius had never returned to Malfoy Manor. He lived with Hermione and Sebastian since that not so faithful night. The fears about rumors spreading regarding his marriage came true soon after. People would stare at him oddly, and even an article was written about his failing marriage in the Daily prophet by none other than Rita Skeeter.

During his supposedly twentieth anniversary, he sent a letter to Narcissa. He simply just wished her well and said that he still loved her. It was useless to say that he never had an affair. He felt no shame even though his name and face were being ruined. All he could feel was heart ache.

Sadly, he never got a letter back from her. He never heard a single word from her, or even Severus and Draco. He knew well that the three of them must have really hated him. At least, he also knew that she was well looked after. Severus and Draco would have taken good care of her.

---

Even though Hermione was happy that Lucius was able to spend more time with Sebastian, she couldn't help but continue to feel guilty. She wished that she could do something to ease his pain, but what?

On the day of his anniversary, Hermione watched as Lucius played with Sebastian, his grey eyes haunted lost love. She watched as he penned the letter to Narcissa, tears in his eyes he refused to let fall, and she watched as he sealed the parchment with a shaking hand.

She had taken him out to dinner on that date. It wasn't a date nor would it ever be, even if Sebastian wasn't with them. She just wanted to cheer him up a bit, but in the end, she knew that she didn't help all too much. A small part of her wanted to talk to Narcissa, but more of her, didn't want to. She was at a loss on how to help him.

---

The three of them had well finished having an early dinner and were seated in the living room watching DVDs. Hermione was seated next to Lucius, as Sebastian was seated on his lap, slightly being bounced once in a while.

To Lucius's dismay yet again, they were watching "Baby Einstein." He thought that the show was too boring and wasn't meant to be for six month old infants. He and Hermione would always quarrel about it. His argument would be that there were plenty of other shows to pick from such as "Baby Looney Tunes," or "Muppets," or anything else. He didn't want to watch blasted Einstein over and over. In the end, he would give in as Hermione never backed out, stating that she didn't want Sebastian brain development to ruin.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound. Lucius and Hermione turned to the source of the sound and saw the front door flying across that room, and hitting the wall. With quick defensive reflexes, Lucius accioed his wand. It flew from his cane from wherever and landed into his hand. He stood up quickly with Sebastian firmly and securely held with his one arm. Hermione panicked and moved to stand behind Lucius.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we have here," Bellatrix Lastrange said with her spine tingling laugh. "Lucius Malfoy with the disgusting mudblood." Behind her, Barty Crouch Jr., Igor Karkaroff, and Regulus Black. All four of them had their wands pointed at Lucius.

"You're all supposed to be in Azkaban-"

"We escaped just about an hour ago," Bellatrix said as she interrupted Lucius. As she eyed the baby in Lucius's arms, she then said, "Hand over Sebastian."

"No!" Lucius said as he stepped back, along with Hermione. He then slightly shifted a bit to hand Sebastian over to her.

"He is the prophecy. Our savior. Hand him over," Bellatrix commanded stating every single word with vigor.

"What do you know of him? How did you find us?" Hermione snapped as she leaned over to stick her head out from behind Lucius's back. Sebastian was well hidden behind his back and started to make whimpering sounds that she didn't notice.

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Lucius asked in shock. No one from the party last year leaked about it. It even was well hidden in the Department of Mysteries. Was there a spy in the Ministry that he didn't know about?

"I was Tom's lover," Bellatrix purred. "Just before the final battle, he told me he had a dream about himself being more powerful and rising back from the dead, with the help of that said infant. With him, our Lord will be able to rule the world."

"Give him to us!" Barty shouted.

"Stupefy!" Lucius said as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix, successfully hitting her, making her fall back against the other three. "Run!" he said as he pushed Hermione in front of him.

As they ran up the stairs, the wooden banister splintered as it was hit by a spell cast by Karkaroff. Hermione shielded her body over Sebastian's small form, as she continued to run up the stairs.

Lucius stayed in the middle of the banister, against the wall, as the casted spells and hex's towards them. He even managed to dodge and block the ones that were sent at him.

Hermione's feet skidded across the floor as she stopped in her tracks. Regulus had flown up quickly on the second floor, and was now standing in front of her. As she saw a hex come at her from his wand, she dropped onto the floor, completely shielding Sebastian with her body. Even though she the pain of a slicing hex across her back, she just focused on protecting her son, whose shrill cries were all she could hear.

"Hermione!" Lucius shouted as he watched her drop to the ground and get hit. He forgot about the other three, and didn't see the hex that was flying towards him. As he turned back to fight them again, it was too late. He was knocked down to the ground.

"Up!" Barty said as he, Bellatrix and Karkaroff flew up. All four death eaters were already surrounding Hermione, with wands pointed at her.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix said, aiming it directly at Hermione.

Hermione felt the pain shoot throughout her body. She ignored it as she kept Sebastian hidden shielded beneath her.

Then, the four death eaters had found themselves being thrown back, making them land hard on their backs and bottoms.

"What the hell was that?!" Barty demanded as was the first to stand on his feet.

"I do not know!" Regulus said.

Soon enough, all four of them were back on their feet. Regulus sent one slicing spell after another on Hermione's back. The other three then all cast the cruciatus spell all at the same time.

Hermione screamed out in pain. She felt her body splitting slowly from the inside out. It was getting too hard to breathe, too painful to even try. Below her, her son continued to cry harder and louder.

Again, but this time more roughly, the four death eaters found themselves being thrown away from Hermione. It was as if they were hit by an invisible force. One that they could not see coming.

Kakaroff swore in his native tongue, and then asked, "What was that?" He stood up and pointed his wand around, trying to find the witch or wizard who casted whatever spell hit them.

"Fool!" Bellatrix snapped. "It was the infant. He's the one that's doing it."

"Look!" Barty bellowed as all the objects around them started to shake.

---

Lucius groaned as he tried to open his eyes. There was a pulsing pain at the back of his head. With a hand, he felt that there was a bump behind his head. He tried to remember where he was until he heard the sound of a woman screaming, and a baby crying.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the four intruders being thrown across the room, and landing on their backs. Slowly, he tried to get on his feet, as he made the dizziness go away. When everything around him started to shake, it then occurred to him that it was Sebastian's magical powers at work.

Noticing that he had the opportunity, he stupefied Bellatrix, making her fly down the hall and out the window.

"The child is too strong for us!" Regulus exclaimed as he ran towards the broken window. The other two followed behind him, retreating.

"Hermione!" Lucius called as he got to her and gently rolled her on her side. He noticed that there was blood coming from her back, and didn't want her to lie on them. He gasped as he noticed that she wasn't breathing too well, and blood was coming out from her mouth. She was barely conscious, but her arms were wrapped around her son protectively.

Sebastian had yet to stop crying as things now were floating and spinning around the house.

"Bastian…" she gurgled as blood flowed out of her mouth.

Lucius took Sebastian from her and cradled him in his arms. He tried to calm him down, but with no success whatsoever. "Hermione, Love," Lucius patted her cheek gently when he noticed that she was starting to lose consciousness. "You have to stay conscious."

"Ba-"

"Is safe," he told her. He had to get her to a hospital right away. Other than that, he had to have Sebastian calm down. With one arm holding Sebastian, he helped Hermione up with the other, supporting most of her weight with his body. With a pop, they apparated and vanished.

-----

AN – Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! **Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 10

With much difficulty, Lucius had managed to enter the entrance hall of Hogwarts, climbing up the stairs, with a barely conscious, and bleeding Hermione. He knew that Sebastian was still out of control with his magic since he could feel the power of his vibrations and aura. His cries were echoing, bouncing off the stone walls.

"Lu…" Hermione said weakly as she slumped against him, making him support all of her weight.

"Stay with me Love," Lucius croaked. He knew that she was starting to slip away, and possibly die. He fought back the tears at the thought. No, it could not happen. "Help!" he shouted. He couldn't let go of Sebastian, afraid of what else he might do with his magic. He couldn't let go of Hermione, letting her lie on the stone cold floor. No longer could he also move since she had supported her completely with an arm and his body. There was no way he could reach into his pocket and pull out his wand to cast a patronus charm. "Someone help!"

The doors of the Great Hall then opened. To Lucius's relief, someone had heard him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hagrid frowned as he saw him. He tried to question about the crying baby, but his eyes widened when he saw the bleeding body of a woman. "Poppy!" he shouted as he turned his head back. He then rushed to Lucius and tried to help him.

Lucius's eyes widened as soon as he saw Hagrid fly ten feet back, and land heavily on his backside. He noticed that the giant couldn't even get within ten feet from him. "Don't do this Sebastian please," he pleaded. Would the infant actually understand him?

"Lucius?" Poppy gasped as she ran towards him. She was followed by Albus, Minerva and Severus. "What has-" Poppy then shrieked as she found herself flying down the hall. Luckily for her, Hagrid had caught her.

"Don't move!" Lucius warned the others, making them stop at their feet.

"What is going on Lucius?" Minerva asked with very much worry. The blond hair wizard had blood all over his clothes, clearly coming from the woman that he was holding.

"Albus, try to cast a spell, and levitate Hermione towards you," Lucius suggested. He hoped that Sebastian wouldn't even block unharmful spells.

"Hermione Granger-"

"Now!" Lucius bellowed to the older wizard.

Albus nodded and pulled his wand out. He pointed it towards Hermione and was ready to say the spell. When the first syllable came out of his mouth, he too found himself flying and being thrown down not far from the other two who had already stood up.

Minerva and Severus stepped back. They were surprised at what had just happened to Albus. He was one of the most powerful wizards and could block almost any spell.

"No Sebastian, please," Lucius said as he talked to the crying baby in his arms. "Mummy needs help."

Mummy? All the others thought. Hermione Granger was the mother of the baby? Was the baby the one doing all the magic?

Lucius looked back up and saw Severus. He remembered what Hermione had said during Sebastian's first magical outbreak. "Severus, come. You have to take Sebastian," he said as tears continued to flow from his eyes.

Severus shook his head firmly and frowned at what Lucius just said. "The infant is possessed with magical powers that we cannot control." He didn't want to also be thrown down the hall like the others. "He hasn't harmed you."

"You can calm him dammit!" Lucius shouted.

"I am not going to cast a dark spell-"

"Not a spell! You have to hold him!"

"What makes you think he'll calm in my arms? You have gone in-"

"He's your son Severus!" Lucius shouted as his chest heaved. "He trusts me, but I can't calm him."

Everyone including Severus gasped. They all stood speechless, feet away from Lucius, unmoving. Did they hear him right?

"Please Severus," Lucius pleaded. "It's the only way to make him stop. It's the only way to stop his uncontrollable magic. Please…"

Severus thought about it for a moment before he took his first step forward. Lucius was so desperate, and rarely had he seen the man cry. And with the situation at hand, he surely wouldn't lie and make something up. He gulped and paused before stepping within the distance in which he knew the others had been thrown. To his surprise, he wasn't thrown down the hall. He moved to stand next to Lucius, and took the crying baby carefully in his own arms.

Almost immediately, as soon as Sebastian was cradled in Severus's arms, against his chest, he had stopped crying. The other staff members watched in awe at what they had just witnessed. Severus Snape was really the baby's father.

Severus looked down at Sebastian. Familiar black eyes had met his. Then within mere seconds, Sebastian was sound asleep in his arms.

"Poppy!" Lucius called her as he held Hermione up with his arms, trying best not to touch her back. He saw the hesitation in Poppy's face and then spoke, "Sebastian's magic has stopped. It's safe."

Soon enough, Hermione's body was being levitated towards the hospital wing. Everyone else followed closely except for Severus.

There at the entrance hall, Severus stood alone with a baby in his arms. Sebastian—his son? Mother, Hermione Granger? How did it all happen? Was he the child spoken of in the prophecy?

Even with all the questions that were in his head, Severus couldn't help but feel an unknown feeling within him. Was it content? He had a son. A child born of his own flesh and blood. He never imagined the day would come, and yet here he was, holing him.

-----

AN – Poor Sev… total shocker! Poor Hermione… What will happen to her? **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 11

Lucius was too overwhelmed with guilt. He was seated on one of the chair inside Poppy's private office. His eyes were swollen and bags had formed just beneath it from his crying earlier. Now, even though he really felt like he wanted to cry some more, he couldn't. Minerva had made him drink a calming potion because he was panicking moments ago when Hermione started to go into cardiac arrest.

For his own good, so as not to see Hermione, he was dragged inside Poppy's office. Lucius had failed. He promised that he would not just protect Sebastian, but Hermione as well. He had failed. Though he was too caught up into his own guilt, he could hear the discussion that the other three adults had in the room.

"Severus, I am disappointed at you!" Minerva said as she had her arms crossed over her chest. "Seducing a student?!"

"I never did such an act," Severus as he glanced over at Sebastian who was cradled in Albus's arms, still sound asleep. The old man's eyes were twinkling at the infant as he hummed a lullaby tune.

"Oh please Severus! Look at Sebastian. Clearly he was conceived last year, before the school year had ended. You engaged in sexual acts with a student!"

"Minerva, I did no such thing!"

"Then how can you explain him. He is your son-"

"Enough Minerva," Albus interrupted. "There is no need to interrogate the man so roughly. There are more important matters that we have at hand. Little Sebastian here is the child of the second prophecy." It was not a question. With a Gryffindor parent, and the other a Slytherin, it was easy to distinguish who he was. And with the magical abilities that Sebastian displayed earlier, there was no doubt.

Minerva however, didn't stop her questioning. She was more than outraged. Her prized student at that time did sleep with a professor. "Why Severus? Why did you have to seduce a student?"

"I don't even remember ever having sexual relations with her, or any other student," he stated firmly. "You may use veritaserum on me, and you will still get the same answer."

"Don't lie to me! It happened-"

"He's not lying," Lucius finally spoke. He watched as all three heads looked at him with questioning looks on their faces. "He has never seduced a student, nor has he had sexual relations with any. We all know that he would never do such a thing."

"Do not tell me that Sebastian was conceived by some sort of… immaculate conception," Minerva said.

Suddenly, the office door swung open.

"Lucius!" Nacissa exclaimed as she saw her husband in one chair. Draco was right behind her. She ran to Lucius and threw her arms around him.

Hagrid then also entered the office, but stopped and closed the door behind him.

Lucius, though part of him was so very happy to have Narcissa embracing him, after what seemed like ages, he could not return her embrace. His guilt towards Hermione was overtaking his feelings.

"Hagrid told me that you were here," Narcissa said as she pulled back. Her hands were touching him all over. Head, chest, back, trying to see if he was injured in any way. "Are you hurt?" she asked as he saw a very worried, sad and tired look on his face. "Lucius, please tell me what's the matter."

Sebastian started to cry softly. His little arms reaching up into Albus's beard, as he squirmed.

"He's hungry," Lucius said as got the baby bottle of milk on the desk. It was placed there earlier by one of the house elves for Sebastian. Lucius stood up from his chair, passing his wife, and walked over to Albus. He changed into a clean shirt earlier and was blood free. "Come to Uncle Lucius," he said softly as he was transferred in his arms.

"Who-who is that?" Draco asked.

"This here is Sebastian," Lucius replied as he held on the bottle with one hand, and allowed Sebastian to suck on its nipple.

"My son," Severus added.

"Son?" Narcissa asked in disbelief.

"Trust me Narcissa, I knew nothing of him until a few hours ago," Severus said.

Poppy then opened the door, and started to speak right away. "I managed to stop Hermione's internal bleeding. She isn't out of the woods, and will remain to be in critical condition and coma for some time. There is a good chance that she will pull through." just like that, she closed the door.

"Granger?" Draco asked. "What is going on?"

"Did you hear that Bastian?" Lucius asked as he smiled down at the black eyes that met his grey ones. "Mummy's going to be okay." He kissed Sebastian's head and then continued talking to him. "Aren't you my brave little boy, trying to protect Mummy."

The others watched in amazement at the type of relationship Lucius had with the infant. It was as if he was his father saying words such as 'my.'

Severus kept silent, but felt a bit of jealousy at the way Lucius was being fatherly to _his_ son. It was supposed to be him to call Sebastian as his own, and not Lucius.

"Then that means…" Narcissa started, but then was unable to continue. She figured it out, but couldn't believe it.

"Sebastian is the child in the prophecy," Albus finished her sentence.

Lucius heard the few sentences around, but continued to talk to Sebastian. It was something that he always did when he was with him. "You are brave just like your Mummy, all that Gryffindor courage. But you are a Slytherin aren't you?" he chuckled. "All that trickery you pull on me and your Mummy." He glanced over at Severus with a slight smile. "You are also just as ill tempered as your father. Pee on him if you must, that'll teach him whose boss."

Severus frowned. He had never peed on, and didn't like the idea of ever being peed on.

After some 'man-to-man' talk, Lucius decided that it was time to get on and talk with the others. He walked to one end of the room, and leaned back on the window to face the others. "Whatever I am about to say, does not leave this room understood?"

All six of them nodded, and gave him their wizard's oath.

"Around the end of January, is when I stumbled upon Sebastian's birth certificate. Born January 1, in a muggle hospital. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you are tonight, when I read who his parents were. So I went to muggle London and confronted Hermione about it.

"She wasn't too thrilled when she saw me. I asked her questions. Asking if you knew about Sebastian," Lucius said as he looked at Severus. "Obviously we all know the answer to that. I pushed it and said that you had every right to know. That's when she snapped and literally broke down.

"She told me the truth. How he was conceived, and her reasons for fleeing and disappearing from out world. When Sybill mentioned the prophecy, that is when she decided to leave. She knew she was pregnant at the time already, and it… scared her. She already had lost so much, and didn't want her child to grow up in a world where evil could conquer. I do not blame her. She wasn't ready, nor did she want to come back. I agreed to keep things secret and gave her my word that I wouldn't speak of it to anyone.

"So I made it my responsibility to not just protect them, but care for them as well. Sebastian became my godson. Her living situation, I too had to handle. She was barely standing on her own, with not enough money for the two of them. The house and their needs, paid for. I've grown close to them as if they were family."

Lucius looked at Narcissa and Draco. He shook his head and then continued. "I never had an affair. I gave Hermione my word, and I couldn't break it. If it wasn't because of Sebastian, then I would have told you the truth."

"I'm so sorry for doubting you Lucius," Narcissa said softly, as she cried a little.

"No worries," he said as he looked down at Sebastian who had finished his bottle. "Then hours ago, we were attacked by Bellatrix and her other two companions. Voldemort was her lover and dreamt of Sebastian. They know of the prophecy."

"Then we must keep him safe and out of harms way," Albus suggested.

Lucius nodded as he gently patted Sebastian's back, making him burp over his shoulder. With his clean shirt, he wiped off the remnants of spillage from Sebastian's mouth.

"And what about his conception? How come Severus doesn't remember?" Minerva asked. "Was he obliviated?

Lucius looked at Severus and saw his very questioning face. "She might kill me if I told you, or anyone… but I must." He paused for a very long moment, trying to figure out exactly how to tell Severus the truth. "April last year, do you remember the last revel party we had with Voldemort?"

Severus nodded. He could never forget.

"She was the one Severus," Lucius said softly. "She was wearing a glamour charm at the time."

Severus felt all the blood from his head drain down. He could feel slight dizziness. No! Of all the possibilities, it had to be that! He leaned back, and slid down the wall. He tried to fight the torment of guilt and sadness that he had felt, along with the familiar feeling of tears growing beneath his eyes. It had been twenty years since he actually last cried.

"Severus!" Albus gasped as he moved and knelt on the floor right next to him. He or anyone else in the room had never seen the man's emotional wall break down.

"Don't blame yourself Severus," Lucius said as he approached. "You never knew. At least you are blessed with a gift of a son. One who is very special, and one to call your own." He then excused himself and exited the room, needing to check on Hermione.

"What exactly happened?" Minerva asked at a complete loss as she looked at Severus who was now a sobbing heap on the floor.

"He… raped her," Draco said softly. He and Narcissa knew everything that was happening when Lucius talked about Voldemort's rebels. They weren't expecting that either.

---

AN – The truth has finally come out. Poor, poor, poor Severus… **Review…**


	12. Chapter 12

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 12

Severus was seated in his armchair right in front of the fireplace in his private chambers. He was too deep into his thoughts, that the house elves that were popping in and out of his chambers didn't even catch his notice. The other private chamber nearby was being fixed to be Hermione's chambers, while there was to be an adjoining room in between both their chambers being built and the moment. That room being Sebastian's nursery.

Saying that he was disgusted at himself was an understatement. He thought of every bad word that resembled him in the English dictionary. One that described it to the dot was rapist. He remembered that night so well. Not only did he rape her, but also, stole her innocence. Yes, he remembered apologizing to her as he was taking her then. It was much more different now. He didn't just rape anyone. It was Hermione Granger.

He remembered the fear that he saw in the woman's brown cinnamon eyes. Tears came from them. He remembered that she hadn't fought back either, and never struggled against him, or scream. Only the occasional sob escaped from her lips after every few thrust.

Shutting his eyes, he tried to push away the images that were flashing through him. Hermione in the hospital bed with machines helping her breath and stay alive. Brown eyes of the woman, brown eyes of Hermione. The images continued to flash and change, faster and faster, until Hermione screamed out in pain.

---

"Now where is your daddy?" Lucius murmured to a sleeping Sebastian in his arms as he stepped into Severus's chambers. He had just come from the hospital wing. Both he and Sebastian sat next to Hermione and her bed, and engaging into some talk, and eventually, begging her to wake up. Of course, it was Lucius that did all of the talking while Sebastian made some baby noises.

Albus and he had called in for Remus Lupin, who currently was an auror for the Ministry again until the new school year started. Then again, would he become the DADA teacher. Remus was very surprised to find out about Sebastian, and know about his parentage. He even got the shock of his life when he heard of how the infant was conceived. Of course, he was asked to keep things confidential. Lucius assigned Remus the case, and asked him to clear things up in muggle London. All the other aurors of course were dealing with all the rogue death eaters, most especially the ones that had recently escaped from Azkaban.

"Severus," Lucius said as he gently patted the man's shoulder, waking him.

Severus's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air and sat up straight.

"Bad dream?" Lucius asked.

Severus sighed and looked up at Lucius and saw Sebastian fast asleep. "At least he's asleep."

"Not for the next two hours or so."

"Masters," Dobby said as he popped and approached them. "Dobby is here to tell you that little Master's nursery is not ready yet. Headmaster says that we put crib and changing table in your bedroom Master Snape sir. Dobby even put the toys and clothes that Hagrid got from muggle London sir."

"Thank you Dobby," Lucius said.

Dobby then bowed and popped away.

"I'll be staying in the infirmary," Lucius informed Severus. Narcissa had told him to stay with Hermione because she needed him. He couldn't ask for a more understanding and loving wife. "I'll leave Sebastian with you."

"I think not," Severus said as he stood up and walked to his bedroom. "Let Minerva or Albus take care of him." He didn't like the idea of Hermione and Sebastian living very close to his quarters. It wasn't that he hated them, because he didn't. It was because he hated himself for what he had done to Hermione.

"Severus, he's your son," Lucius said as he followed him. "I thought that you had accepted that?"

"A gift that I absolutely, and rightfully do not deserve!" Severus said firmly.

Lucius shook his head and lay Sebastian down in the middle of Severus's bed. He had to talk to Severus, and hopefully make him see things differently. He walked towards Severus and stood in front of him. "Severus-"

"I raped her!" Severus hissed. The need for shouting at the moment had to be held down. He didn't want to wake up Sebastian.

"You didn't know. If you did, you wouldn't have."

"None the less, the act was still done."

"And if you knew?"

"Then I wouldn't have done it."

"There, see. You would have stopped yourself. You are not a bad man Severus. Voldemort is the one that made us commit such acts, for disgusting entertainment."

"Why didn't she take her glamour charm off? Why didn't she stop me?"

"If she did take the glamour charm off, Voldemort would have killed us all for our cover would be blown. It was a sacrifice that she made willingly to win the war."

Severus turned to look at Sebastian with his soft emotions in his eyes. "Then why didn't she tell me afterwards? I would have not turned them away."

"She probably would have if it wasn't for the prophecy. She was afraid, wanting and needing to be away from the possible threats of evil. She tried to protect him. Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Not just for him, for her as well," Severus said softly.

Lucius gave him a small pat on the back and smiled. He turned and walked to the crib and saw what he was looking for among the handful of stuffed toys. "This is Norbi," he said handing it to Severus.

Severus frowned as he looked at the stuffed dragon and then looked at Lucius.

"It's his favorite toy," he said. "He sleeps well in the crib, but will sleep better on your chest as you rub his back and bottom. That's how he sleeps when with me. He won't wake up and cry as much." Lucius looked around and noticed that everything had been actually set up temporarily around Severus's room. "I'm sure you still remember how to change a nappy and feed him as you have done with Draco when he was still a baby?"

"You are his father more than I am to him," Severus said with a hint of sadness.

"No Severus," Lucius said. "You are his father, and no one else can ever change that."

After Lucius left, Severus slowly made his way to his bed, and lay sideways next to Sebastian. He placed Norbi next to his little hand and softly touched Sebastian, not wanting to wake his peaceful slumber. With a finger, he touched the soft hair on his son's head. Then, the finger trailed down to his face, and nose. He thanked Merlin that the nose wasn't his and had gotten Hermione's little button nose. He placed his big hand under Sebastian's very tiny one and kissed it.

"Daddy promises to make everything better," he murmured against Sebastian's brow.

---

"Are what about the others?" Minerva asked Albus. She was seated across his desk in his office. "Don't we tell the rest of the Order, and the rest of the staff when they arrive."

Albus shook his head as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "For now, we must keep things secret. We do not want them to know how Sebastian was conceived. It will not only continue to hurt Severus, but Hermione as well."

"So what do we tell them when the time comes?"

"We must come up with a story. One in which both parties comply, and no one gets hurt."

Minerva didn't say anything but noticed the odd twinkle in Albus's eyes. What was he planning again?

-----

AN – Daddy Severus. Sounds nice, doesn't it? Now what is up with meddling Albus? **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 13

As the days passed, Severus's relationship with Sebastian quickly grew into the father and son relationship bond that he had wanted. He was constantly with his son, and never parted with him. The two did a lot together like playing, eating, talking, and to Severus's horror, watching "Baby Einstein," when the nursery had finished being built. After just watching the DVD once, Severus decided that it was best to just read colorful and popup books to Sebastian. Some were muggle and others were wizard.

Sebastian continued to surprise Severus almost every day. He could tell that his son portrayed strong Slytherin qualities. Not remembering Lucius's warning about him peeing on people, that is exactly what Severus got doing Sebastian's first nappy change. And every time Sebastian did it, he just laughed as his father scowled down at him.

Severus noticed that Sebastian's magical abilities grew. There was a moment that he and Sebastian, who was lying tummy down on his chest were playing. And then it happened when the baby stuck his hand out. Slowly, Norbi slid towards his tiny hand. Amazingly, he accioed his toy, and Severus couldn't be prouder of his son.

In the hospital wing, Hermione's vital signs were improving. Poppy had given her all the potions and healing spells that she could the night she revived Hermione. From then on, it was all up to Hermione's body to fight on its own. Lucius had never left her side unless he had to clean and change.

When Severus visited, it was every afternoon. He never sat too close to her and just remained seated on the nearby cot, distancing himself. In his eyes, he couldn't help but notice how fragile she was. The more he would make himself feel guilty.

Of course, Severus always brought Sebastian with him. Sometimes Sebastian would sit on his lap and they would both play. Other times, Sebastian would be placed next to his mother by Lucius. When Lucius would talk to Hermione along with Sebastian, Severus couldn't help but notice that the three of them were like family. Would he, Hermione and Sebastian ever be like that? He wished and hoped it, but thought it impossible after what he had done to her.

---

Her body ached and felt like she had been crushed by a ton of bricks. Hermione tried to open her eyes, and blinked a few times. It took time for her to remember what had happened, which was being attacked in her house.

"Bastian…" she croaked. Her throat hurt to talk for it was too dry. "Bastian…"

"Hermione!" Lucius gasped as he cupped her face with a hand. He smiled at her when her eyes had met his. He then reached for a glass of water with a straw and let Hermione drink a few sips. "You are at Hogwarts, and have been in the infirmary for a week. Sebastian is safe."

"Where?" Hermione said weakly as she pulled away from the glass.

"There," Lucius said as he gazed to the other cot.

Hermione slowly turned her head. Her eyes widened at who she saw Sebastian with. It was none other than Severus Snape, potions master—Sebastian's father. Sebastian was perched on his lap, and making his baby sounds.

Severus's head jerked up and looked at Hermione's form when he swore he heard her speak. He gulped and held his breath and worried about how she might react. Would she scream in fear? Would she try and run away far from him? Would she jump out of bed and grasp Sebastian away from him?

"Oh God," Hermione said as she turned her head away. She shut her eyes tight and all she could remember was that night. It was too painful to think about. Her pain, his pain, it was all the same.

"Love?" Lucius said softly next to her ear as he wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asked even though he knew it was a stupid question. He didn't know what else to ask.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione whimpered as she opened her eyes to look at Lucius.

"He's visiting with Bastian," Lucius replied only for her to hear.

Hermione shook her head. This couldn't be happening. She was back in the wizarding world, and was close to the man that she couldn't face. "I said I wasn't ready," she sobbed.

"Hermione, I had no choice. What did you want me to do? You were on the brink of death."

"You could have just left me to die and take Sebastian, hiding him." She then broke out into cries, and clutched at the sheets tightly to her chin.

Lucius pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her face bury into his chest. He started to whisper words of comfort to her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Telling her that he was there for her.

Severus sighed and looked at Sebastian with sad eyes. He knew why she turned away from him, and wasn't surprised by her reaction when she saw him. She hated and feared to face him. Why wouldn't she be? If he was her, he would have probably reacted the same way.

"He knows," Lucius spoke softly as she looked into Hermione's teary eyes after she had calmed. "I had to tell him Love."

Hermione gulped, unable to speak.

"He feels very bad for what he did. He hates himself all the more actually. But with Sebastian…" he gave a small smile. "He's a wonderful father. He's the one that's been caring for him since I am here with you."

"I want Sebastian," Hermione said.

"Severus," Lucius looked at him. "Bring Sebastian over will you please."

Severus stood up without saying a word. He couldn't bear to see Hermione's face, like she couldn't bear to see his. He handed the giggling infant to Lucius not taking a risk of looking at Hermione's eyes.

"Bastian," Hermione smiled as she kissed his head, after Lucius lay him down next to her on the pillow.

"I shall come back for him later," Severus said, and then turned on his heel.

"Professor," Hermione called at him as she raised her head up slightly.

Severus stopped in his tracks on the way to the door. She called him. Slowly, he turned back to face her.

"Thank you…" she said weakly, before turning her attention back to Sebastian.

Severus eyes blinked as he tried to register what had happened. With a nod from Lucius, he then left the infirmary, not feeling the rejection that he had expected.

-----

AN – The ending is so much like 'Sense and Sensibility.' **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 14

"You should see the nursery. The elves did a wonderful job in decorating," Lucius said as he pushed Hermione who was on a wheelchair. She was well enough and had been dismissed from the infirmary. Poppy would go and check up on her anyhow regularly.

Hermione smiled a little as she stared down at Sebastian who she held in her lap. She looked around remembering the dungeon area back when she was a student at Hogwarts. Even though the last time she saw the place was over a year ago, it seemed like ages ago. The memories of the magical world that she pushed back into her head, were starting to resurface. She didn't like being back, but knew that she had no choice since the death eaters already knew of Sebastian. Again like before, she had to hide herself within the safe walls of Hogwarts.

Once they had passed Severus's doors to his chambers, Hermione couldn't help but think of the man. They had never really spoke much or talked at all over the past few days. They also barely so each other. The only actual dialogue between them was a greeting, and a 'thank you' when he would either drop off or pick up Sebastian in the infirmary. Ever since she had regained consciousness, Sebastian did spend most of his time with Hermione.

---

Hermione slightly gasped as she entered her bed chambers. Instead of expecting the Gryffindor colored design along with old classic designed furniture, the place was designed in a modern fashion. Minimalist furniture with hints of colors around certain areas. She knew that Lucius had probably told Albus how her home was designed in South Kensington. It was very much like the way her chambers were designed.

"Lucius, take Sebastian will you," Hermione said. She wanted to get out of the wheelchair as soon as possible. She could have walked to the dungeons from in infirmary if Lucius hadn't ordered her to sit down.

"Upsy-daisy," Lucius said to Sebastian softly. He somewhere between their journey down to the dungeons, he had fallen asleep. He then helped Hermione get up from the chair, and led her into the nursery.

Hermione gasped as he eyes lit up as soon as she entered the nursery. Never had she seen a room so adorable. The ceiling was sky blue with moving clouds, while the walls showed a forest. There were moving creatures such as baby hippogriffs and centaurs. The crib that was in the center with had a white fluffy cloud beneath it. The cloud moved just a bit, and rocked the crib. Magic was wonderful. Sometimes it still took her breath away.

As Hermione sat herself down on the rocking chair, she watched Lucius put Sebastian into the crib. She looked around, still in awe of the room.

"I will have to go to the Ministry and follow things up with Remus," Lucius said as he bent down to face her directly. "Will you be okay?"

Hermione nodded with a slight smile.

"The elves will help you if you need anything. And Severus is just beyond the other door," Lucius informed her. He kissed her on the cheek and then left. He would return later and check up on her. If need be, he would spend the night in her chambers.

Alone, Hermione stared at the door leading into Severus's room. Part of her wanted to talk to him, and another part was too afraid to. She was surprised by his reactions the past few days when he had passed by the infirmary. Never had he been snide towards her a single bit. Never did she recognize the man who always seemed impassive with his emotions. Like Lucius had told her, Severus felt bad for what he did. She saw the guilt in his eyes.

Hermione bit on the bottom of her lip before she knocked on the door a few times. As more seconds passed, she regretted it. Then, the door opened. Severus stood before her with his black pants and just his white shirt.

"Miss Granger," Severus greeted softly. He never expected her to knock on the adjoining door.

"Hello Professor," Hermione nodded.

"Are you in need of anything? Is Sebastian okay?" he asked with worry.

"Everything's fine Professor. I just wanted to speak with you… if it's alright."

The words slowly registered into Severus. She wanted to talk with him? "Very well then," he said.

As Hermione sat herself down back into the rocking chair, Severus stood feet away from her. He stood right in front of the enchanted window and waited for her to speak. A minute or two passed, neither knowing what to say or where to start.

"I'm sorry if I kept him secret from you," Hermione said breaking the very awkward silence between them. "If the circumstances were different, then I would have told you."

"It is I that has to apologize to you," Severus said as he shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the window. "The circumstances are in the past, and they cannot be changed. I would understand if you do not want me to be a part of Sebastian's life."

"Why would you say such a thing? I am not denying you from him," Hermione stated with a frown. Yes, she expected him to probably say that he hated himself, but nothing like denying his son. "You are his father. That cannot be changed."

"Even with the way he was conceived? I raped you, or are you forgetting?" he said in a dark tone.

Hermione slightly flinched at the mention of the word 'rape.' She shook her head. "You didn't know. It was Voldemort that made you do it."

"If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have." Severus clenched his jaw and made his head hit the window with some force. "Why didn't you stop me? Why did you keep the charm on?" even though Severus knew the answer, he still wanted to hear it come from her own mouth.

"I had to, or else you and Lucius would have been discovered and we could have lost the war," Hermione replied.

"Your Gryffindor bravery astounds me," he said as he looked at her.

"Bravery that no longer exists. Bravery that disappeared once Professor Trelawney had prophesized that bloody prophecy." Fear had taken over her emotions and she started to cry softly, as she buried her face in her hands.

Severus's heart clenched at the sight of her crying. He expected her to blame him, but then again, she did nothing but. He didn't like seeing women in such a state, but Hermione was no ordinary woman. She had been through enough pain, not just for Sebastian, but in a way for him as well. He questioned himself, and thought if he was going to try and comfort her, or just leave her be. He wasn't sure how he would react if he just laid his hand on her, with a simple touch.

Without even thinking, soon enough, Severus found himself kneeling in front of the crying witch. With a hand, he pulled her hands away from her face. He stiffened when Hermione suddenly threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in it.

"I just wanted to protect him," she cried. "I can't lose him. I can't!"

Severus's body loosened as he wrapped his arms around her, as he tried to sooth Hermione. "I promise Hermione, I won't let anything bad happen to him, or you," he said softly against her ear. He meant it with every single fiber in his body.

"I'm scared!"

"Hush… There's no need to be. Not while I'm still here."

For minutes on end, Hermione continued to cry as Severus continued to comfort her. Then when he had heard her hiccup and breathing even out, he felt her weight lean more heavily against him. She had fallen asleep. Severus lifted Hermione up into his strong arms and walked into her bedroom tucking her in. Thinking that it wasn't right to watch her sleep, even though he wanted to, he stayed in the living room with the bedroom door slightly open. There, he sat in silence, and couldn't stop thinking about Hermione.

-----

AN – I need some tissue. Please do **review.**


	15. Chapter 15

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 15

Severus was flat on his back on the carpet in the nursery. With his hands, he raised Sebastian up above him, and lowered him, again and again. "Who is turning into a big boy today?"

Sebastian let out a laugh as his father tickled his chest with his nose.

"You are!" Severus laughed as Sebastian somewhat took a hold of his nose. It was Sebastian's seven month old birthday. "Why are you always trying to grab Daddy's nose?" At least you don't have Daddy's big crooked nose. You have Mummy's cute nose." Since when did he think that Hermione's nose was cute?

He had spent most of his time with Hermione and Sebastian, and rarely was alone. And when he was alone, he wanted to be with them. When was the last time he picked socializing over his privacy and solitude? With Hermione, he never asked about what she was feeling, or what she wanted to do. They never spoke of personal topics. It was all Sebastian this, and Sebastian that. Yet, when he looked at her, he felt another feeling within him, and it wasn't guilt. It was entirely something else and something new. What was it?

Sebastian's little feet continued to kick in the air in amusement.

Hermione walked into the nursery and headed to the drawer of clothes. "Severus, he's going to feel sickly later," she told him as she rummaged to find Sebastian a set of nice clothes. They had started addressing each other by their first names soon after the talk. It was a little awkward at first, but they quickly got used to it. They did a lot together, from eating meals, and spending time with Sebastian. They acted like a family, but never really acknowledge or question it. Never did they talk about the rape issue again.

"Mummy's being a spoil sport isn't she?" Severus growled as he set Sebastian down on his chest, and looked up at his smiling face.

"I heard that!" Hermione snapped at him as she placed the clothes that she had been searching for on the changing table.

Severus seemed to have surprise her over the past few days. He didn't wear his black teaching robes anymore when he was around Sebastian and her. She couldn't help but think that he did look good in casual clothes like jeans and a neutral colored shirt. And when he smiled, for some reason, it made her stomach flutter. The first time she saw it, she couldn't breathe. What exactly was she feeling?

"I'll just shower and freshen up," Hermione said as she walked out. "You dress Bastian up."

"She's gone," Severus smirked, and it seemed as if his son smirked back at him. "Super Sebastian!" Severus said as he again raised Sebastian up and down.

After minutes of playing 'Super Sebastian,' with an additional game of nose tugging, Severus heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" he said aloud, not stopping his playing with Sebastian.

Remus opened the door, and stepped inside Hermione's chamber, closing the door behind him. He looked around and noticed that there was no one in the living room. Then, he heard a familiar sound of a man, laughing. Was that Severus? He walked towards the sound. He walked into the nursery and stopped at the sight he saw. It was him.

"Severus," Remus said as he cleared his throat.

Severus stopped and placed Sebastian on his chest again. He moved his head slightly to the side and raised his brows when he saw Remus. "Remus," Severus said as he sat up straight.

"Uh, this is for Sebastian," Remus said as he took a step forward, holding a small wrapped package in his hand. He was uneasy. He never saw Severus, Hermione or even Sebastian when the case was given to him.

With a nod, Severus told the man to come close, and sit down.

Remus did as told, and sat down on the floor directly in front of the two.

"Look, it's Uncle Remus," Severus said as he turned Sebastian on his lap to face him. "And he has a new toy for you."

Remus couldn't help but smile. Severus was a wonderful father, he could tell. When his eyes finally saw how Sebastian looked like, he could tell that it was Severus's son. "Hi Sebastian," Remus cooed as he touched his hair softly. He then unwrapped his gift, and placed the little stuffed hippogriff on the floor. "This is for you."

With a giggle, one of Sebastian's hands extended out towards the toy. Slowly, the toy slid and moved onto his lap, and stopped as soon as he touched it with his hand.

"Wow!..." Remus said in silent shock. Never had he witnessed someone so young to perform such magic.

"You should have seen him when he threw people flat on their arses, Albus included," Severus smirked.

"I would have paid to see that," Remus chuckled. "Sebastian is special."

"He is," Severus said as he bent forward to kiss Sebastian's head. "Just make sure he isn't pissed off, otherwise you'll find yourself flat on your arse as well."

Remus nodded. "Everything seems fine," he noted. "How is Hermione?"

Looking down at Sebastian, Severus answered, "She's coping, but clearly, she's in fear."

"Any parent would be. And don't blame yourself Severus."

"Can't help it if I do," Severus sighed back.

Remus didn't say anything back. He didn't want to continue on with the discussion, not really knowing how Severus would react if he pushed it too far. He just looked at Sebastian, who was happily playing with his new toy.

"Would you like to hold him?" Severus asked Remus.

"Sure," Remus smiled. He loved kids. He reached for Sebastian as he was handed to him. "And are you Gryffindor like your Mummy?" he asked as he raised the baby up to his face.

"Not at all," Severus drawled.

"Why not?" Remus asked back, as he glanced at the other man before looking back at Sebastian. "You are Gryffindor aren't you?"

Sebastian raised a hand and managed to take hold of Remus's mustache. With a giggle, he gave it a tug.

"Hey! Ow!" Remus said as he pulled back.

"See, he's Slytherin," Severus stated as he arched a brow up.

-----

The Room of Requirement became the venue for Sebastian's birthday celebration. This seventh month was obviously different this time around. The celebration was bigger, and Severus was present. The Malfoys, Albus, Minerva, Remus, Poppy, and Hagrid were all invited. Everyone was happy and smiling at Sebastian, who was the center of attention. Sebastian was showered with more gifts, more toys and more clothes.

Draco, who also had grown close to him, gave him a special walker, which was the most interesting gift. It was a small baby broom style walker, which floated and head no wheels. In front of the broom, there was a plastic toy, which Sebastian would reach out to or chew on. The toy was in the shape of a quidditch seeker. Draco kept on saying that Sebastian would soon one day become a fine seeker. Severus may have not been a player, but he was one of the finest when it came to riding a broom. He never was fond of the game, and never took interest in it. If he was, then he would have certainly been on the Slytherin team during his student days.

"There goes the cake," Hagrid said as he laughed.

Sebastian's who was seated right in front of the cake made his little shoe covered foot land kick it slightly. A third of his shoe became buried in the icing.

"Sebastian!" Severus hissed as he pulled him far from the cake. He looked directly at him with his most angry and menacing scowl.

Sebastian only laughed and just dove forward for the cake, making his little hands also get buried in the icing.

Shaking head, Severus turned Sebastian around so as not to face the cake. Leveling with the infant, he pointed a finger at him and spoke. "You have made a mess out of yourself. I am not amused," he hissed.

Sebastian laughed harder with his little baby laugh and placed both his hands right on his Daddy's face. His hands smeared the sticky mess on Severus's nose and lower part of his face.

"Looks like you don't scare him one bit Severus," Albus laughed.

Severus sighed and shook his head. His scary façade never scared his son a single bit when he was angry.

"Here," Hermione laughed as well handing him a towel. She was seated right next to him, but didn't want to help him clean Sebastian up. "The both of you look so cute and messy," she whispered to Severus.

"Ha, ha, ha," Severus drawled sarcastically at her. Cute was never word to describe him. "You think that funny?"

Hermione nodded. Before she knew it, a finger full of icing was rubbed on her cheek, making her gasp.

"Now you're a mess," Severus smirked.

"Not funny!" Hermione snapped. "You Slytherin!"

Everyone around the table kept silent, and grinned at the way Severus and Hermione were fighting.

"I'm not the only one," Severus said softly, waiving one of Sebastian's hands at her.

Hermione shook her head. How was she going to deal with two Slytherin's in her life?

-----

AN – Fun, enjoyable, funny chapter. **Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 16

"You wanted to speak with us Albus?" Severus asked as he and Hermione stepped into the Headmaster's office. They had left Sebastian down stairs in the nursery being watched over Dobby until they would soon after.

"Please do sit down, the both of you," Albus told them as he gestured to both seats across from his desk.

Being the gentleman that he was, Severus held onto Hermione's seat, allowing her to sit. After, he sat himself down on the other seat.

"Hermione," Albus started, "we cannot hide Sebastian forever. The rest of the Order and the staff here, when they arrive back from their vacations will eventually have to know of him. I know how you feel about others not knowing, but they must. And after, the rest of the wizarding population will know about him as well."

Hermione gulped. She didn't like it.

"We will protect him, that I can assure you," Albus said.

"And how about me being his father, and Hermione being his mother? Everyone else would kill me if they knew what I did," Severus stated.

Albus raised his hand up so as to calm Severus down. "I have thought about that, and there is only one solution, and that is to come up with a simple white lie."

"And what would that be?" Severus asked.

"To pretend that the both of you," he nodded at Severus and then Hermione, "were a couple before and still, are a couple. And in the end, perhaps marry." His eyes twinkled with a slight smile on his lips.

"What?" Severus jumped from his chair shocked. Albus was indeed a crazy old man, with preposterous ideas. "Have you gone insane? I would still be get killed or hexed into next century."

Hermione was in shock, but didn't say a word.

"What else can you both say? One night stand? You seduced a student? Pretending that you are a couple will allow you to hide the truth and save face Severus, for the both of you."

"No Albus! I will not get into something so stupid! I refuse-"

After letting Albus's words sink in, Hermione finally spoke. "He's right," she said as she turned to look up at Severus.

"What?" Severus asked as he snapped his head to face her.

"I said, he's right," she said again. "We both aren't stupid enough just to jump in bed and shag each other for no reason. It wouldn't make sense."

"And faking that we are in a relationship now makes sense to you?" Severus asked in anger.

Hermione nodded. "It's not just for Sebastian, but for the both of us. We both have been hurt by the situation, and wouldn't want to get hurt any further by it."

"And living a lie doesn't hurt you?"

"I don't like the idea either, but it's the best option that we have—the only option. And like I said, it's for Sebastian. How would you feel if he knew about how he was really conceived? How would you feel if you were walking down the street and people called you a rapist?" Hermione shook her head and stood up. "If you'll excuse me Headmaster," she said sadly and left his office.

Severus watched as Hermione walked out of the office.

"Severus, Hermione is still coping with the past, and what has happened. She's learning to move on. Can't you see that she has never blamed you? You must learn how to move on, and try to find it in you to forgive yourself. It may have never been consensual before, but the both of you must learn to move forward, together, for Sebastian," Albus explained.

Severus looked at Albus with sad eyes. His anger had gone when Hermione had walked out of the room. He knew he had done or said something wrong as soon as she walked out, but didn't know exactly what. He said his goodbyes to Albus and left, needing to talk to Hermione.

---

Severus walked in Sebastian's nursery, and as he expected, Hermione was there. She was standing right next to the crib, looking down at Sebastian who was sound asleep.

"Say it again. Say that it's a stupid idea and that you don't want to do it," Hermione said softly, not turning to face him. She knew he was there when the door opened.

Severus didn't say anything, and just stood far away from her, letting her speak, for he needed to know where Hermione was getting at to understand her.

"These past two weeks have been too sudden for you, I understand. I can leave if you want and try to disappear again. Cleary, Sebastian isn't enough of a reason for you to go on with Albus's plans. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. Like I told Lucius, I respect you for who you are. Always have and always will." Hermione shook her head and sobbed softly.

Severus walked towards her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He felt her somewhat stiffen, but then relaxed. With his chin resting on her head, he started to speak. "I would do anything for Sebastian, and you as well Hermione, make no mistake. However, I don't want to hurt you by forcing and faking yourself to be with me, after what has happened."

Hermione was very touched by Severus's words, and felt relieved. She wrapped her arms around his waist and listen to his heart beat beneath her ear. "It's not your fault," she told him. "I knew you really didn't want to do it, by the look in your eyes, and way you were whispering to me, apologizing. It hurt yes, but I knew I wasn't alone. Not like I was alone…"

"Alone where Hermione? Muggle London?" Severus asked when she didn't continue.

"I was in labor with him for almost twenty-four hours, in a public hospital. No one was with me. Once in a while, the nurse would just come and check on me. It took me forever to get dilated. Most of the time though I was alone, until the actual delivery. I cried and cried when a contraction hit. That was one of the worst moments in my life, when I actually felt alone."

"If you told me before, I would have been there for you," he told her, wishing that he could've been with her then.

"I know."

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. And I won't leave you either," Severus murmured against her brow. "If you want to go on with Albus's plan, then I will too. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I understand, and I know that you would never intentionally hurt me."

Sebastian then started to whimper and then cry loudly.

"Sounds like he's hungry," Hermione said as she pulled away from Severus's embrace. She then reached down into the crib, and carried Sebastian.

"Then I will leave you be with him," Severus said. He never watched and stayed when Hermione was breastfeeding.

"No, Severus," Hermione called him before he walked out. "Please stay."

Severus hesitated before nodding.

Later, all three of them were all on the couch in the nursery. Severus was leaning back against the arm, with Hermione between his legs. Sebastian had his eyes closed, but was greedily sucking on Hermione's nipple.

Severus was hypnotized and thought that Hermione breastfeeding their son was the most beautiful, innocent thing that his eyes ever laid eyes on as he watched over Hermione's shoulder. "I never got to say thank you Hermione," Severus whispered softly into her ear. "Thank you for giving me a son."

Hermione turned her head to face him. She smiled at him with a nod. "Thank you as well."

-----

AN – Tears… Tears… Tears… Next, everyone else will know of Sebastian. **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 17

Hermione stood in front of her closet and stared at her wand. She had slowly accepted coming back into the wizarding world even though the circumstances of it were rough. However, she hasn't touched her wand yet, and there it was in front of her. If it was a regular wooden stick, then she would have no problem holding it. A wand was never a plain wooden stick.

Severus and Lucius stood and watched her from not far behind. They knew what Hermione was struggling with. Even though her back was faced towards them, her stillness spoke volumes. Severus then decided to talk with her, and handed Sebastian to Lucius.

"Hermione?" Severus called her softly as he stood right next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"It's been over a year since I held it and casted a spell," she said still staring at it.

"And you never forget. In muggle terms, it's like riding a bike."

"I don't think that I'm ready for what's to come. Everyone will find out about Sebastian, and it frightens me." She turned and looked up at Severus.

Severus placed an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder, and pulled her to him. As her head rested on his chest, he spoke against the skin of her brow. "I am here for you Hermione, and so is Lucius. No matter what happens, we will always be by your side."

"You won't leave me?" Hermione asked as she looked up at him.

With a shake of his head, he replied, "Never."

Hermione slowly reached for her wand. When her fingers wrapped around it with her hand, she felt a familiar power. The power of her body binding with her wand again.

"Ready?" Severus asked her, as he entwined her fingers with his, holding her hand showing her his support.

She replied with a nod.

---

Severus, Hermione, and Lucius headed to the Room of Requirement. Everyone else was already there, and ahead of them as planned. Lucius still had Sebastian in his arms, along with a diaper bag hanging from one shoulder. Sebastian had his head on godfather's shoulder and was sound asleep.

Everyone else agreed with Albus's plan. There were no objections to it because it was really the only cover up story that could make sense. To make it more realistic, the entrance to Hermione's chambers had disappeared into a stone wall. The only way to actually get into her chambers was through Severus's. They also had to make it look like they lived together.

On the way, Hermione made it a point that she had to talk to Harry, Ron and Ginny first before facing everyone else.

---

Lucius walked in the Room of Requirement and noticed that everyone was already present. They all were seated on a chair against the wall, around the room. Some people were giving him odd looks, and it was because they were wondering why he was carrying a baby around. He looked around and quickly spotted the three people that Hermione wanted to talk to.

"Lucius, that can't be yours?" Sirius asked as he raised his brows. He looked at Narcissa who was just chatting along with Minerva as if nothing was wrong.

Lucius ignored Sirius and then stood in front of the three, who were seated next to each other. "Harry, Ronald, Ginevra," he started, "please follow me there is someone that would like to talk with you."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Harry," Albus called his attention. "Go on outside."

The three looked at each other and shrugged. They then stood up and followed Lucius.

---

Outside, not far from the door, stood Hermione, and Severus. Both were very close to each other, and holding hands. Neither was speaking, but Severus knew that Hermione was nervous. With his thumb, he rubbed Hermione's knuckles as he was still holding her hand.

"Hermione?" Ginny gasped in surprise. She was the first to notice her. Apparently, she, or the other two had noticed that she was holding hands with Severus. When Ginny ran to her and wrapped her arms around her, Severus immediately let go of Hermione's hand and stepped a few steps back.

"God's Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked as the three of them had their arms around Hermione. "We've missed you so much."

"Me most of all of course," Ron said.

Hermione couldn't say anything, but just hug them in return. It felt good to be in the company of her friends yet again.

"Why'd you disappear on us Hermione? We've been try to contact you for ages," Ron said as they all pulled away.

"I've been busy guys," Hermione replied. She took a side glance at Severus's way, and noticed that he no longer was there.

"Muggle university?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head in reply. "Come, let's talk somewhere a bit more private," she said, and led the way towards the doors of the Great Hall.

---

"And who is this little precious one?" Molly asked as Lucius sat next to her.

"This is my godson," Lucius replied. "Sebastian Severus Snape."

Molly gasped along with Arthur who was seated beside her. They both looked up and saw Severus approaching.

Severus gave a nod at Albus and sat himself down next to Lucius. When he saw Arthur and Molly give them slightly shocking news, he knew that Lucius told them that the baby was his son.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you all are asking why you are here, but there is something very important that I shall tell you all." Albus nodded towards Lucius and Severus. "I'm sure all of you are wondering who the little child is in Lucius's arms."

Mostly everyone in the room nodded.

"His name is Sebastian Severus Snape, and is the child in Sybill's prophecy," Albus said.

People in the room gasped and turned to look at Severus.

Severus didn't say anything. He had his arms crossed over his chest and just raised his brows as if asking them what their questions were.

"And who is the mother?" Moody asked.

"Hermione Granger," Minerva replied.

Again people were shocked.

"Snape!" Sirius hissed as he stood up, and stalked dangerously at the man. Remus however, stopped him and pulled him back into his seat.

Sebastian started to squirm in Lucius's arms. Soon enough, he successfully pushed the pacifier out of his mouth and started to cry.

Everyone in the room watched as Severus reached over and carried Sebastian in his arms. The scowl on his face disappeared, with a soft pleasing look as he tried to hush the baby. Questions continued to follow left and right from some of their mouths.

"Please, silence," Albus said aloud as he raised his hand. And when things quieted down aside from Sebastian's cries, he continued. "And the Death Eater's know about baby Sebastian."

"What?" Kingsley asked in shock.

"The attack two weeks ago was an attack at Hermione and Sebastian," Remus informed everyone. "If Lucius wasn't there, Merlin only knows what would have happened."

"So you knew all this time?" Sirius asked in anger as he looked at Severus, Lucius, Albus Minerva, and then finally at Remus.

"Severus and Hermione decided to keep their relationship secret since the beginning. And when she got pregnant, there was no choice but to keep her hidden after Sybill's prophecy," Minerva explained.

"Seducing students now are we?" Sirius spat at Severus.

Severus gave Sirius a deadly glare, as Sebastian kept on crying in his arms. Why couldn't he stop crying? "I did nothing of the sort!" Severus hissed back.

Suddenly, the chandelier above the center of the room started to rattle slightly.

Everyone remained silent and started looking at each other and up at it.

"Has someone triggered the wards?" Ponama asked.

Severus looked down at Sebastian who just kept on crying harder and harder. "Hush Bastian, hush… Daddy's here," he said softly.

Sebastian only continued to cry harder making the chandelier shake all the more.

"He's not calming," Severus said as he turned to the Headmaster.

"You mean, he's doing that?" Arthur asked nervously, pointing up at the shaking lights.

Suddenly, it hit Lucius. "Something's wrong with Hermione," said aloud as he bolted from his feet.

-----

AN – As some you may guess, it's Ron. I'm a Ron-basher. **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 18

"What do you mean he's your baby?!" Ron asked in outrage. He was seated right next to Hermione in one of the tables, while Harry and Ginny sat from across them both.

"Just like I said," Hermione said as she looked at Harry and Ginny who were too speechless to speak. Hermione had just explained everything about having a relationship with Severus to having Sebastian with him. With Ron, she knew he wouldn't be too happy with the news.

Ron had been nagging to go out with Hermione since fifth year. During their sixth year, Hermione finally gave in and decided to give Ron a chance. She knew things wouldn't work out well between them because she didn't return the same feelings that he had for her. She just said yes so as to shut him up. And then when she broke it off with him, he got mad to say the least, and never accepted it as that, telling her that he would give her time to adjust and then later, go and say that she too loved him.

"You were seeing Snape behind my back?!" Ron shouted at Hermione, his face continuing to get redder by the second. Sooner or later, it would be as red as his hair.

"I broke it off with you Ron, or are you forgetting that?" Hermione asked firmly, standing her ground. She then turned to Harry and Ginny. "Please say something," she begged, because neither of them had yet said a word.

"You and Snape?" Ginny frowned.

"And Sebastian is the child in the prophecy?" Harry asked, needing to hear the answer again.

Hermione nodded. "I would have told you if I could, but it was a risk that Severus wasn't willing to take. Sebastian already shows magical powers, and since the Death Eaters know, I am asking you to accept Sebastian and promise to protect him."

"Hell no!" Ron said. "I am not going to protect the kid at all. He's the spawn of Satan I tell you!"

Hermione snapped her head at Ron and slapped him firmly on his cheek as hard as she could. "Do not ever call Sebastian that! He is my son!"

"Not when Snape's going to feed him to the Death Eaters," Ron said as he clenched his fists at his sides. He turned to Harry and then said, "Voldemort will rise again, and we will lose!"

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione screamed. Her blood was boiling. "You are being an arrogant, hard headed, bugger-" A sudden pain had hit Hermione square on her jaw, making her fall on the floor, painfully on her back, and head.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. He leapt up on the table and held onto him before he could hit Hermione again.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped as she got of her chair and ran to Hermione, kneeling at her side.

Hermione had her eyes closed as the back of her head pulsed and hurt. She curled up into a ball and tried to count, wishing the pain to go away. It only got worse though with Ron shouting more and more.

"What is wrong with you mate?" Harry said through clenched jaws, trying to get a firm grip on Ron as they both wrestled on the floor. "You didn't have to hit her!"

"What is wrong with you?" Ron spat back. "You want _him_ to come back again? You're nuts!"

Harry then elbowed him in the ribs, so that Ron would stop wrestling back. After, he was able to hold Ron firmly on the ground. "That's why we have to protect him. I do not care if he's Snape's kid or not. I do not want him to come back either!" Harry was very angry at Ron, and when he turned to look at Hermione, he started to understand and feel sorry for her.

---

The double doors of the Great Hall opened in full swing. In came Lucius and Severus, along with others close behind.

"Hermione!" Lucius said aloud as he ran to her, with Severus right next to him.

Ginny moved aside and allowed both men to kneel next to Hermione. "She hit her head pretty hard on the floor," she informed them.

"Let me take a look," Lucius said to Hermione as he moved closer, and reached behind her head to feel the injury.

Hermione winced in pain when Lucius's fingers made contact with the bump.

"It's a bad bump," Lucius said as he turned to Severus, who was still holding Sebastian, but he wasn't crying as much anymore. He then noticed that Hermione's jaw was slightly different in color, and there was some blood coming out of her lip. "She got knocked down!" He got his handkerchief out of her pocket and started to wipe the blood away.

"What happened?" Severus asked angrily as he handed Sebastian to Minerva.

Ginny looked at Harry who didn't say anything. So she answered, "Ron hit her sir."

Severus glared daggers at Ron as everyone, most especially the entire Weasley family gasped in shock at what they just heard.

Harry pulled Ron up onto his feet, but never let him go, still holding his hands behind his back. His hold got stronger as Ron tried to slip himself away.

When Ron set his eyes on Sebastian, his eyes narrowed. "Spawn of Voldemort!"

Severus advanced quickly at the boy and punched Ron hard. Harry let Ron go and allowed his body to fall to the ground. When Ron let out a groan, Severus got on top of him, and landed a few punches on the boy's body, giving him a bloody nose and a split lip.

"Do not ever call my son that! And don't ever lay a hand on _my_ Hermione again!" he shouted. He so wanted to kill the stupid Weasley boy.

Remus and Sirius went to Severus and started to pull him off Ron. By the way things were going to go with Severus's punches, Ron would have had some brain damage if it continued.

After being pulled off Ron, Severus knelt right next to Hermione and gathered her up in his arms. Her body was trembling as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Severus…" she murmured.

"I'm here Love. I'm here," he said softly just for her to hear.

"Severus, take her down stairs and let Poppy check on her," Albus said.

Severus didn't say anything, and stood on his feet, carrying Hermione in his arms. Sebastian was given to Lucius before they exited the Great Hall.

Ron groaned and stood up on shaky feet. With his bloodied and bruised face, he looked around. Everyone looked at him with disgust as they shook their heads. Even his parents didn't look happy, but disappointed.

---

Severus dipped the small towel into the ice cold water, with ice cubes. After, he placed the towel on Hermione's cheek gently on its swollen area. "Hurts?" he asked as Hermione winced.

"Just a bit," she replied softly.

"The swelling will go away with the potion that I mixed in with the water."

"I still can't believe Ron," Hermione sighed. "He's not my friend anymore, that's for sure."

"That boy always has had a short fuse."

"And still thinks that I have something for him, because he still has feelings for me."

"And do you?" Severus asked. He felt nervousness, but couldn't understand why. He hoped that Hermione would say no.

"I don't, that's why I broke up with him long ago," Hermione answered. "And plus, people think that I'm with you." Hermione made one hand go up to her face, and hold Severus's hand beneath hers. Somewhere deep inside her, she wished that it were true.

"That you do," Severus said softly.

---

AN – Love? Denial? Are they starting to have feelings for each other, without even knowing? Hope you liked it when Severus beat the living shit out of Ron. **Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 19

Ronald Weasley was a subject that was never brought up between Severus and Hermione. The day that they received a letter from Arthur apologizing for his son's behavior, was the day that he was briefly brought up. The letter stated that Ron had been kicked out of the house for his rude behavior since he had been shouting and making up stories left and right about Sebastian. So Ron moved and went to Romania and tried to live with Bill and Fleur. Thankfully, Ron was no longer a person Hermione had to face or deal with again.

Classes at Hogwarts were about to start in two days. Parents, children, and professors were all walking around back and forth into stores in which they could buy the supplies needed for the new school year.

Severus, Hermione and Draco walked along the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. Sebastian was in a dark blue pram, which was being pushed by Severus. It was the first time for him to go out in public in the wizarding world. No doubt, people would stare at him and wonder, most especially since it was Severus Snape the most feared professor in Hogwarts that was pushing his pram. Surely people weren't stupid enough not to think that he wasn't the child's father.

---

They were walking inside the biggest toy store in all of Diagon Alley. Severus had Sebastian up in one arm as he carried him through the aisles of toys. Draco and Hermione were not far, watching from a distance. Draco was the one pushing the pram this time around.

"He's spoiled as it is already thanks to your father," Hermione said as she turned to Draco, shaking her head.

"That's father for you," Draco smirked. "Even Uncle Severus spoiled me when I was younger."

"Draco…" Hermione started, "I'm sorry about everything, and causing trouble with your parents' marriage."

"It's all right. My fault really. I shouldn't have accused father of something stupid when I didn't know the whole truth. Least now, he and mother are having their honeymoon in France."

"Your father is quite something, and stays true to his word," Hermione smiled.

"He does," Draco nodded. He then looked at Severus and then said, "And so does he."

Hermione too looked at Severus as he and Sebastian started to press buttons on some toy.

"I never thought I'd see him so… happy," Draco said. "Seriously Granger, you made the impossible, possible."

"Really?"

"Yes. Uncle is quite a catch really. Just as rich as father. If he was just approachable so to speak or nicer, women would be flocking at his feet. Never though was he attracted to someone, no matter how many dates we set him up with," Draco explained. He decided to keep his mouth shut with the high class whores. He saw a glint of hurt in Hermione's eyes. "With you, he acts very differently, like he's attracted to you."

"I'm not a pureblood Draco," Hermione reminded him. She knew that the type of women that Severus were set up with were purebloods. If he was a noble wizard just like Lucius, then it was expected that only pureblooded witches would date Severus. "He can't be attracted to me. It's all just an act remember?"

"Is it?" Draco asked. "The way he acts with you, whether he has to fake it or not, is exactly the same. And if I must say so, it's the same with you. The both of you—you don't have to fake anything really."

"We're not in love Draco. Never were."

"And it doesn't mean, never will be."

Hermione's mouth slightly gaped open in shock. Was Draco really assuming that there was a possible love connection between her and Severus?

"I may not know my own love life, but it doesn't mean that I cannot see it between other people. You may be living a lie now Hermione, but don't deny it later on and lie to yourself because you'll get hurt," Draco said. "He loves you; he just doesn't know it yet. And so do you."

"Look what we picked out," Severus announced as he walked towards them. In one hand, he was carrying a basketful of toys.

"I'll bring them to the counter then," Draco said as he took hold of the basket.

As Severus placed Sebastian in his pram, he couldn't help but notice that Hermione hadn't said a word. It was very obvious that she was very deep in thought since she seemed to just stare blankly at the toys in front of her.

"Love, are you all right?" Severus asked Hermione as he placed a hand on her head, trying to feel her temperature and see if she had a fever.

"I'm fine Severus," Hermione smiled, snapping out of her thoughts.

Severus leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Shall we?"

---

Hermione never took her eyes off Draco as she watched him walk into the café and order food for the three of them. Severus, Hermione and Sebastian were seated outside. People stared at them in surprise and whispered as they passed by.

"You better not be attracted to Draco," Severus said in a very deep tone into Hermione's ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. "I am a possessive man Hermione. What's mine is mine."

The way that Severus talked, made shivers go down Hermione's spine. Hermione didn't say anything, but turned to look at Severus with sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he frowned with worry. Since they had left the toy store, she seemed more silent.

"Draco told me of your stature, just like Lucius," she answered.

"Yes, I am a Lord, but I do not use the title."

"I am not a pureblood Severus."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I have tainted your name with Sebastian. I know-"

Severus placed a finger on her lips. "Don't ever say that you have tainted my name," he said firmly. "You have done nothing of the sort. I am not ashamed of Sebastian, nor am I ashamed of you."

Hermione gave a nod. It was the truth, but only a part of the whole truth. Was love really possible between the both of them? She couldn't help but feel pulled into the lie, and deny it like Draco said. How could she have not noticed?

---

"What the bloody hell did you tell her Draco?!" Severus asked aloud in anger as he stormed into his living room. He had just dropped Hermione off into her chambers and tucked Sebastian in his crib, who became tired after the trip.

"I didn't say anything to her," Draco answered defensively. What was he talking about in the first place?

"You and your pureblooded shit! I am nothing like you Draco, so don't rub it in on her!" Severus said as he pointed a finger at his godson. He was breathing heavily as his nostrils were flaring. "Don't you dare hurt her feelings!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Draco shouted back. "That was barely the topic of our conversation."

"Then what was?!"

"About the both of you loving each other!" Draco answered.

Severus's brow frowned as his anger immediately was forgotten.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Draco said as he pointed at Severus. "You love her don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I care for her, it is as simple as that," Severus countered back.

Draco snorted. "You care for her yes, but I see how you look at her. There isn't much guilt on your face anymore when you look at her, not like before. There is more than just caring for her."

Severus thought about what Draco had just told him. He cared about Hermione, and yes, he didn't feel as guilty as before with regards to 'raping' her. In fact, he was happier when he was around her.

"You two are so blind, you don't even know what's in front of you," Draco sighed as he shook his head. With that, he left Severus, still deep in thought.

---

After having a dinner meeting with the staff in the Great Hall, Severus walked into Hermione's chambers. He knew that Sebastian would most probably be feeding now and wanted to check up on them both.

When he walked into the nursery, he found Hermione with Sebastian cradled in her arms, against her bare breast. He noticed though he was no longer sucking on her nipple, but fast asleep, just like his mother.

Softly and quietly, he moved towards them. He took Sebastian in his arms successfully without waking him up or Hermione. After he set Sebastian in his crib, he gave him a little kiss on his head, and inhaled the sweet scent of his baby powder. Next, he took Hermione up in his arms, as gently as he could so as not to wake her.

"Severus…" Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Still she was sound asleep as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep Love," he murmured against her brow. "I have you."

When Severus got to her bedroom, he lowered Hermione on the bed and tucked her in. he looked at her sleeping form and for the first time, he felt his heart skip a different beat. He bent down and kissed her brow before turning the lights out.

Draco was right, he did have more feelings than caring for her. The feeling felt so foreign, and he knew it was love. It bothered him though since he thought that a beautiful woman such as her could never love him, after what he did. That is where Draco was wrong, he thought.

-----

AN – Draco talking to them both about love. Who would have thought? That's a good mix with Albus meddling I think. **Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 20

The beginning of the school year had started at Hogwarts. Not surprisingly, Hermione saw Severus's sour and cold temper yet again when it came to dealing with dunderheads, as he put it. Whenever he would storm into his chambers from class or detention, he always had an angry or disappointed scowl on his face.

The scowl though would automatically disappear when Severus laid his eyes on Sebastian. Severus would carry him up in his arms, and play with him or talk with him saying things like, "You are so intelligent, I'll bet you can hex all the dunderheads in this school into next oblivion."

When Severus was teaching classes, Hermione would always be with Sebastian. They were either in her chambers, or walking around the school grounds. The students couldn't help but smile at the cute little baby boy. They got used to him right away, but were still trying to grasp the image of their potions professor being his father. Sometimes, they just gaped at Severus when they would see him carry Sebastian around the castle.

Sebastian was no stranger to the British wizarding world. The day after his trip in Diagon Alley, his story had already made it into the Daily Prophet, no thanks to Rita Skeeter. The story stated that there was an illicit affair going on with a teacher and a student. Who cared about Sebastian being first born between Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Not Rita, that's for sure. She tried to ruin Hermione and Severus in her story, including their reputation and images. No one really cared though for that, and knew better. Both of them were heroes of the war, and Rita was just a bad journalist. After a week, thankfully she stopped publishing such false stories.

Hermione felt somewhat alone when Severus wasn't around. Ever since the discussion with Draco, all she could ever do was question the possibilities of it. Yes, Severus made her feel better when he was around. She really liked when he held her hand, or had his arms around her. She started to hate herself once in awhile and tell her that Severus would never fall in love with her. And with that, she couldn't deny herself the fact that she was falling for the man himself. She started to wish that they weren't faking it. She didn't want to lose it either, fake or not. For now, all she had to do was enjoy the ride, and live the fantasy, that was a lie.

Severus hated it whenever he was in class. He wanted to be with both Hermione and his son. He wanted to hold them and wish that they were truly a family, like he had imagined for weeks, since the talk with Draco. How he hated the boy for pointing out the truth, when he didn't know it was there. Now he knew it existed and was having difficulty thinking about Hermione. He cursed himself and knew that she would never love him after what he had done. Even though she saw past that, it would never push through. All he had was a lie, a cover up, to show the world and her that he loved her. For him though, it was a reality, and that's where it hurt, knowing it could never truly be that way.

---

"Did you pack up Norbi as well?" Hermione asked from the bathroom as she tied her hair up in a bun.

Severus rolled his eyes as he stood in the living room waiting. "Of course I did," he answered. "Hurry up because the Weasleys are expecting us already." Sebastian was in his pram, all dressed and set to go as well, like his father.

"Stop being such a sour puss Severus," Hermione said as she walked out of the bathroom and started to head to the living room. "They won't start the party without the birthday celebrant here." She looked at Sebastian and smiled at him as he started to bite into Norbi's ear. She pulled Norbi away and shook her head.

"Da!" Sebastian said as he tried to reach out to Severus with one hand.

Both Severus and Hermione couldn't believe their ears. They both bent down in front of Sebastian and looked at him.

"Did he just say his first word?" Severus asked.

"Bastian, what did you say baby?" Hermione asked. "Can you say it again for Mummy and Daddy?"

"Dada," Sebastian said as he grabbed hold of Severus's nose. Soon enough he squealed and started to laugh.

"That's right I am your Dada," Severus said as he kissed Sebastian's head lovingly. He felt very proud for his son and was so happy to hear him speak his first word, most especially since it was 'Dada.'

Hermione laughed and kissed Sebastian's head as well. "Yes, that's Dada with a big nose," she said. "Can you say Mummy?"

"Dada," Sebastian said again.

"Don't push it Hermione," Severus smirked, "You're just jealous because he can't say 'Mama' yet."

"He will soon," Hermione said as she smiled at Sebastian. Regardless of whatever word, she was happy to be able to witness his first word come out of his mouth.

---

"We're here!" Hermione said aloud as she stepped through the front door of the Burrow. Severus and Sebastian followed soon after her. Within seconds, there were voices and footsteps that were heading towards them.

"Happy eight month birthday Sebastian!" Fred and George said happily before blowing on their small party horns.

Molly shooed the twins off to one side as she and Arthur tried to push between them, and their other kids. She greeted them and then bent down to pick up Sebastian from his pram, who just smiled at her. "You are getting bigger compared to the last time I saw you. You will be as tall as your father I tell you," she cooed at him.

Severus took of his robes, along with Hermione's and set hung them near the door. After, he set the pram aside, and took Hermione's hand in his.

"So glad you could make it," Arthur said as he shook Severus's hand and hugged Hermione.

"Well, we must thank you for giving Sebastian his little birthday party," Hermione said with a smile. As she looked around, she noticed that Lucius was missing, along with Albus. "Where are the Headmaster and Lucius? Lucius never misses Sebastian's parties."

Everyone looked around at each other, trying to avoid eye contact with both Hermione and Severus.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Arthur, you tell them," Narcissa said.

"Follow me," Arthur said as he led them both outside with Sirius following as well.

---

Hermione squeezed Severus's hand nervously as she watched Arthur and Sirius stand next to each other, and lean back on the railing of the porch. Both of them had worried looks on their faces.

"Has something happened to Lucius that we don't know about?" Severus asked.

"No, nothing bad has happened to Lucius," Arthur replied. "He's just in the Ministry with Albus. They are currently looking closely into things with regards to the Death Eaters. They'll be arriving a little later."

"What about?" Hermione gulped. That meant that it possibly involved Sebastian, which made her nervous, and stomach turn.

Arthur looked at Sirius and nodded at him, signaling him to answer.

"Last night, Voldemort's grave had been dug out. His remains are no longer there," Sirius explained. "We know that my younger brother Regulus was involved since he deliberately left my father's ring, a family heir loom on top of the grave stone for us to find."

"Then that means, they really plan to bring him back from the dead," Severus stated.

Arthur nodded. "All they need now is Sebastian's blood."

Hermione felt the blood from her face drain and her knees weaken, Luckily, Severus had an arm around her waist, and pulled her against him with both his arms, before she could fall to the floor any further. Her arms went around his neck, as she leaned into him. "No…" she murmured softly as she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"We'll try our best to track them down. We don't know where there new hideout is, but we won't stop searching." Arthur said. The old Riddle Manor was no longer the meeting place for Death Eaters since the Ministry took hold of it after Voldemort's death.

Sirius and Arthur both nodded and gave Severus solemn looks as they left him with Hermione.

"Oh Gods Sev…" Hermione sobbed into his neck. "I'm so scared!"

Severus lifted up Hermione in his arms, and walked towards the porch swing. He sat himself down on it, with Hermione on his lap. He held her with an arm around her waist and back as he started to hush her.

"I want to leave this world Severus. We can go into hiding please!" she pleaded looking at him with tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't want to come back. I didn't!"

"I know Hermione," Severus said as he cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I know." He knew that if they went into hiding, they would still be found by the Death Eaters. It would be useless.

"I can't lose him!"

Severus leaned his forehead against hers and then said, "You won't Hermione, you won't. Not while I'm still here." He also feared that he might lose his son, but had to be strong for the both of them. No, he couldn't lose his son to the dark, and let them be brought up by Death Eaters, not while there was still a breath in him.

"I-I can't lose you either," Hermione croaked.

"Never Hermione… Never," Severus murmured against her cheek.

Hermione threw herself at him and wrapped her arms chest tightly, with her face in his neck as she continued to cry.

Severus held her protectively in his arms. He closed his eyes, and forced himself not to cry as he buried his face in her neck as well.

From inside the house, a pair of green eyes watched them closely through the window.

---

AN – Harry and Hermione talk next. **Review!  
**(Don't kill me for a little advertising here... Please do check out my profile for my first DMHG fic, "Life")


	21. Chapter 21

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 21

"She's not ready," Severus sighed as he and a few other men were standing in the kitchen. He rubbed his brow with his fingers and gulped down a glass of pumpkin juice, wishing that it was firewhiskey.

"She can't go back into hiding, they obviously found her," Lucius stated. He and Albus arrived just moments ago.

"And what do we know?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Albus replied. "All we can do is protect them both, including you Severus," he added as he nodded to him.

"Merlin help me," Severus muttered to himself.

---

Harry opened the door to Ginny's room slowly. He stood there against the door frame and watched Hermione change Sebastian's diaper on Ginny's bed.

"And now the powder," Hermione said softly to Sebastian as she put some on his little bottom.

Sebastian laughed out loud.

"Don't you dare try to pee on Mummy until I actually close the nappy on you!" Hermione said sternly, glaring down at him. Sebastian only laughed more, which made her smile. She bent down and kissed him on his little chubby cheeks. "Mummy loves you very, very much Bastian."

Harry thought for a moment on how to approach and talk to Hermione. He hadn't said a word to her since she stepped into the Burrow, or even after Ron beat her up. All he did was stare at her from a distance, watching. Now, he knew he had to talk to her, and try to clear things up. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression about him feeling the same as Ron did for Sebastian and her. To catch her attention, he cleared his throat.

"Harry?" Hermione said in some surprise as she turned her head towards the door. She then focused back on Sebastian and started to pin his nappy on.

"I sure wouldn't want him to pee on me," Harry said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Listen Hermione, we need to talk."

Hermione shook her head. "Please Harry, if you're going to start badgering like Ron, then just leave."

"I'm not going to badger," Harry said. "In fact, I hate him for what he did to you and for what he said about Sebastian. It's not right, and friends aren't supposed to do that to friends."

Hermione turned back to look at Harry. With a nod, she said, "Come sit here," as he patted the bed space next to Sebastian.

Harry sat himself down, and couldn't take his eyes off Sebastian who was intently staring at him with a small smile. "He's a cute one," Harry said as touched Sebastian's hand with his finger. He smiled down at the baby when he held on tightly around his finger.

"I don't think he'd like to hear that when he grows up," Hermione said. "He is just like his father, and has his temper as well."

"So you're a little Slytherin then?" Harry asked Sebastian.

Sebastian answered with a big squeal and smile.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Draco wants to teach him some quidditch skills when he's able to ride a broom."

"Not while I'm around," Harry snapped. "I could teach him as well. I'm better than him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. Egos and quidditch was a grudge among many young men, most especially Harry and Draco. Would it ever end?

"He sent me a letter, saying that he became his Bill's personal assistant, and it was more like a slave job. There's also a local quidditch team there, and he hopes to make it in the try-outs." When Hermione didn't say anything after a few seconds, Harry spoke again. "I didn't write back. Too angry to actually try."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed as she pulled Sebastian up, and carried him in her arms. She kissed his cheeks again as she got a little teary.

Harry understood what the tears meant. "It's going to be all right Hermione. He has his Uncle Harry to look after him as well."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said softly.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my son."

Harry shook his head. "I meant Snape. You love him?"

"I do Harry," Hermione replied. It wasn't a lie.

---

Day slowly turned into night. The Burrow household was still filled with party cheer for Sebastian who was still surprisingly wide awake. His eyes and attention were always drawn to the bright colors, noises, and people that talked to him. He was indeed not just accepted by many, but loved as well. He had numerous Aunts and Uncles—all who would protect him.

In the garden out back, under the bright light of the moon, Severus and Hermione were at the center. Hermione had her head on his chest, as Severus had his lips against her brow. Both their arms were around each other as they slowly swayed to the humming of Severus's low baritone voice.

Albus watched from the porch, a far distance from them. His eyes twinkled with happiness as he watched the couple dance.

"Admiring your handy work?" Lucius asked as he and his son walked out towards the old man.

"They are perfect together don't you think?" Albus asked softly.

"If I was as meddlesome as you, I think that I would have done something sooner," Lucius said.

"They're in love, they just don't know it," Draco said. When both older men looked at him with confusion, he laughed. "I may not have a love life, but I can sure spot one in blossom. Trust me, I talked to each of them. I don't know if they believed me, but I sure hit a spot." He walked back in the house with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I think my son is just as meddlesome as you Albus. If not, he's worse," Lucius frowned at the older wizard who just laughed.

---

"It is a beautiful night," Severus commented after he kissed Hermione's brow for what seemed like the nth time since they started dancing.

"That it is," Hermione agreed. She pulled herself closer to him, seeking more than his warmth, but his touch as well. Being in his arms made her feel safe. "Severus?"

"Yes Love?" he asked softly.

"Would you please sleep with me tonight in my bed, with Sebastian as well?" she asked with a hint of fear and nervousness in her voice. Fear because of losing her son to Death Eaters. Nervousness because she was afraid that he would refuse. "I just want Sebastian and me, to feel safe… Please?"

Severus's heart skipped a beat. He knew why she asked him such a favor, and somehow wished there was something more than just safety. He pushed the thought aside, and just thought about what she had asked. "Anything for you," he whispered softly.

---

Later on that night, the three of them were all lying down in the center of Hermione's bed. Hermione was sound asleep with her head on Severus's shoulder, as Sebastian lay sleeping as well on his father's bare chest. Severus had an arm wrapped around each of them as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't lose either of them.

-----

AN – Despite life having its problems, it does have its sweet moments… I gave you some sweetness guys, and now I'm asking for some loving **reviews **please.


	22. Chapter 22

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 22

"Mama," Sebastian called as he slowly walked towards Hermione with both hands on the couch, supporting himself.

Hermione smiled at Sebastian with her arms out stretched out to him beckoning him to come towards her. "Come to Mummy Bastian."

Sebastian squealed as Hermione took him in her arms, and hugged him.

"Who's all walking now on his own?" Hermione asked proudly. She kissed Sebastian on his cheek and ruffled his soft black hair. Soon enough, she let Sebastian stand next to the couch again as he tried at attempt to walk back the other way. Hermione moved herself towards the other end of the couch and watched him walk towards her. She quickly glanced outside the enchanted window and watched the snow fall.

The end of November had arrived sooner than she had expected. Thankfully, there were no Death Eater crimes that had happened since the digging of Voldemort's grave. However, Hermione was having another problem to deal with, and it was becoming more problematic as time passed.

Ever since that night when he first slept in her bed, there was more times in which he did sleep in her bed. Never though had he slept in her bed alone, with her. She couldn't help but just imagine how it was to just wake up in his arms.

The longer they lied and pretended to be a couple in front of others, it hurt her. It was like she was living a double lie. Lying to the world with faking a relationship, and then lying to herself, expecting some truth out of the lie when she knew that there was nothing. When she was alone, she would cry by herself, not knowing what to do.

---

"How are things with Hermione?" Lucius asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of Severus's desk. They were both in Severus's office right behind the potions classroom.

"Not always good," Severus sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He just finished teaching a Hufflepuff and Slytherin class, and there was a mishap as always. Just thinking about it was giving him a migraine.

"In what ways?"

Severus leaned back on his chair and looked at Lucius. "I don't understand it. Sometimes she seems well, and other times, she doesn't seem well, and distances herself from me. Her behavior has been getting somewhat odd that she even cries."

"Cries?" Lucius frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I try to ask her what her problem is, and if she wants to talk to me," Severus explained. "But nothing. She just says that everything is peachy, and that she's just emotional."

"Doesn't sound like her," Lucius said as he thought to himself. "Has there been problems that I do not know of? There are no Death Eater issues coming around so she shouldn't be too troubled over that."

"I do not know women really," Severus sighed. "Hermione most of all."

Lucius smiled at himself when he thought of an idea. "Severus," he started, "why not take Hermione out and help her get her mind of things? Maybe even cheer her up and take her to her favorite restaurant?"

"Her favorite restaurant?" Severus frowned. She never told him that she had a favorite restaurant. She loved to cook he kenw as she had cooked for them a few times. Never was she picky with her food either, and ate almost everything that was served to her without complaints.

"It's a French restaurant in South Kensington, not far from the house that I had purchased for her," Lucius said. After the attack, the house's damages had been fixed. Never though had Hermione returned or mentioned it to Lucius. He didn't know what to do with it, but just kept the deed in her name just in case she wanted to keep it. After all, he did but it for her. "They serve superb dishes. She always orders the French onion soup and the rack of lamb there. You'll have fun, just the both of you."

Severus raised a brow up and then asked, "Just the both of us?"

"Yes," Lucius answered. "You might need some quality time. Take this weekend off, and stay at the house if you want. I'll take care of Sebastian."

"And just what are you trying to imply?" Severus questioned very slowly.

Lucius shrugged. "Can't the both of you just spend some time alone, and out of the wizarding world for a while. I know Hermione needs the escape, why not join her? You are saying that she is quite emotional, and is crying. Spending time in South Kensington will do the both of you some good. Bookstores, schools, restaurants, the culture—it's what the both of you enjoy."

"You're playing match maker just like Draco," Severus said as he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

Lucius just smirked. He'd just been caught red handedly. "You and Hermione are just blind and can't see what each of you have for each other."

"We aren't blind, everyone else is just daft," Severus countered. "And she doesn't love me."

"But you do her?"

"I highly doubt she'll return her affections to me," Severus said.

Lucius smiled, "So you're not denying that you love her."

"No. I am however denying the fact that she will never return her affections to me. She would never love me after what happened in the beginning."

"And with what you have formed together since you spent a lot of time together. What of that?"

"It's just caring Lucius, nothing more," Severus answered as he shook his head. He didn't want to talk about the possibilities of them actually being in love and together. It was impossible, and it hurt him the more he thought about it again and again. Thanks to Lucius, he was just making things worse for him.

Lucius stood up and straightened his robes. "I will send the address to you as well as the keys to the home. Give it a try Severus and actually date her. Do not be surprised if she will return your affections because I'm sure she will."

---

AN – Meddlesome people are handy in leading the blind as well… People who are blind to see love when they can't. Severus and Hermione alone… on a date… next! **Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 23

Both Hermione and Severus walked down the street and headed towards the French restaurant. Both were nervous but tried their best to hide it from each other. Each of their fingers entwined in their gloved hands, as they shared their warmth with the cold November weather around them—somewhat damp with a bit of snow.

Hermione looked around as they walked for some minutes. How she missed the place. The place that she still considered home, thanks to Lucius. She looked around and thought of how many memories she had had around. It brought a small smile on her face. She knew it was Lucius's idea for Severus to bring her to South Kensington, and with Severus along, she couldn't be happier.

"Well, here we are I think," Severus said with uncertainty as they slowed down and stood in front of the French restaurant that Lucius told him about.

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped. Her mouth started to water. "I missed this place, most especially the food!"

"I've made reservations," Severus smiled as he looked down at her glowing face. "I hear that the rack of lamb here is superb."

Hermione's smile widened as she nodded.

"Shall we?" Severus asked as he opened the door for Hermione.

Hermione suddenly walked in the restaurant, and pulled Severus behind her. She had to order her food right away.

---

Severus did enjoy the food, but not as much as he enjoyed watching Hermione eat her food, who was seated right next to him. When he watched her take the first bite into her lamb, she closed her eyes and gave out a heavenly 'Mmm…' which had brought a smile on his face.

The main course that he had ordered was a fillet mignon. He wanted to try a bite of Hermione's lamb. He was curious and it did seem very delicious, but decided not to. He was afraid that Hermione would snap at him and tell him to get his own lamb. His food was very good itself, and hopefully, there would be a next time.

Hermione savored the last bite of her lamb as she slowly chewed on it, before swallowing it. It tasted better than she had remembered. How she truly missed it—the food, the simple and quaint ambiance. Of course, it also had a romantic ambiance, which she never thought about, until now.

Though they sat inches apart, there were moments in which she could feel him touch her back, or hold her hand. It made her feelings for him grow stronger, but made her question him some more within herself. Hermione smiled at him when he brought her hand to his lips, and softly kissed it.

"I take it you are satisfied with your food?" Severus smirked against her fingers as he eyed her empty plate. All that was left was the sauce and juice of the lamb. Even the vegetables were eaten, with the potatoes.

"As always," Hermione nodded. After looking into his eyes for a few seconds, she decided that now was the time to question him. "Severus?"

"Yes Love, what is it?" Severus asked.

Hermione bit her lip. 'Love,' was it just a name for her, or also a name that came along with its meaning? "What is this now? What is this that we have?" she asked with whatever courage she had in her.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked with a frown. His heart started to beat faster, as his stomach started to turn with nervousness. Was she questioning what he thought she was questioning? Was it possible that the others were right, and that she too had feelings for him? His heart prayed that it did, but his brained reminded him of the reality of how things were, and how they became to be.

"No," she shook her head. "What is _this_? Is-is this a date?"

"Lucius told me to take you out on one," Severus replied. "Is that what you think this is?"

"No Severus. I don't care about Lucius. What I want to know is what it is to you?" she clarified.

"What do you think it is?" Severus asked back.

Hermione shook her head and pulled her hand away from his. She was going to cry soon as she felt tears start to build up. "I can't do this," she said softly. She stood up from the table and headed for the door.

Severus sat in his chair and just stared at Hermione as she walked out of the restaurant. What the hell did he say, and do wrong? He pulled out a few bills from his wallet and left it on the table as he signaled to the waiter. He walked out of the restaurant, not caring about waiting for the change.

---

Hermione walked as quickly as her feet could take her. On her cold cheeks, she could feel warm tears flow down. She was expecting, when she shouldn't have, and it hurt. It was her fault and she was breaking her own heart.

"Hermione?" Severus called her name as he gently put an arm around her shoulder, walking next to her.

"Please Severus, don't," Hermione sniffled as she shrugged his arm off. "I can't do this anymore." With her eyes focused ahead, she couldn't look at him even if she wanted to.

"Hermione, did I say something? Tell me," he said with a plea.

Hermione shook her head. "I just want to pass by the house for a moment, and then head back to Hogwarts."

Needing and wanting to ask questions again, Severus kept his mouth shut as he continued to walk by her. He cursed at himself, wishing he knew what he had done to hurt her, and make her cry.

---

Both Hermione and Severus were surprised to see what they saw when they opened the door. Soft lights were on, as roses, rose petals and candle light were scattered everywhere, from the floor to the furniture.

"Lucius's plan as well I assume," Hermione said as she looked at Severus with sadness in her eyes. It wasn't a question.

"I knew nothing of this I swear," Severus said softly.

"Apparently, everyone thinks that we should really be together," Hermione said as she placed the keys on the side table. As she looked around the house, romance was everywhere, except between her and Severus. "Everyone's stupid, including me," Hermione said softly as she started to walk towards the stairs.

Severus froze for a moment, before he reached out for her and made her face him. "Now what is that supposed to mean?" he asked harshly.

Hermione shook her head as more tears came out from her eyes. "Are we faking it Severus? We were put together to pretend and to fake it—to be a couple in love with each other. After some time, I started questioning myself, if we really were faking, because let me tell you… I wasn't faking it anymore!" She backed away from him as she saw confusion in his face. "I fell in love with you, and it hurts because you were faking it when I wasn't!" Quickly she turned on her feet and ran up the stairs.

Severus stood there at the bottom of the stairs, registering what his ears just heard. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. She fell in love with him?!

-----

AN – Another shocker for Severus! What do you see happening next? **Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 24

Severus walked up to the doorway of Hermione's bedroom, which was wide open. He saw her setting on the edge of her bed, fidgeting or playing with the many petals that were scattered on it. The scene itself may have been romantic if not for Hermione's sobbing. He had to make things right, and tell her that he loved her.

"Just say the words Severus," Hermione sniffled, not bothering to look at him when she knew he had entered the room. "Say that you don't love me, so that I can stop on hurting myself and expect you to love me. Say that I was stupid enough to even lie to myself, and say that there was something between us even though everything was false. Just say it…"

"Hermione?" Severus called her softly as he sat beside her. When she didn't look at him, but continued to ignore him and look at the petals in her fingers, he put his hand of his and made her stop. "Will you not look at me?"

"I can't," she replied. "I can't look at you when I know that you'll reject me." It was a very honest answer, and she was afraid to look at the man she loved. She was preparing herself for the rejection that she knew was coming.

Severus moved closer to Hermione, and cupped both her face in both his hands, making her look at him. "Don't cry Hermione, please," Severus said. He really didn't like it when she cried, and it always worried him. "You think that I've been faking it all along, and that I don't love you?"

Hermione nodded with a small whimper.

Severus leaned closer to her and brushed her tears away with thumbs. Slowly, he placed butterfly kisses along her cheeks as he spoke, "You are wrong Hermione, I do love you."

Hermione let out a small gasp as she heard those words.

"I wasn't faking it either," Severus confessed against her lips. He brushed his lips against hers a few times, not too sure if she was going to push him away.

Hermione closed her eyes and planted a soft kiss on Severus's lips.

Soon enough, the kiss slowly grew into a passionate kiss. Hermione sank into Severus's arms as he pulled her against him, cradling the back of her head in his hands. Their tongues danced with each others, deepening the kiss.

After minutes of soft, and yet intense kissing, Severus had his arms around her waist as he pulled her down with him, making the both of them lay sideways on the bed. The kiss didn't break, but continued on.

Hermione couldn't have exactly imagined how it was like to actually kiss Severus. Sure, she may have imagined it a few times before, and enjoyed the lingering moments in which he kissed her hand, cheek or brow on occasions. The kiss that she was having with him at the moment—nothing could compare, and was better than she had imagined. Her body was responding in ways that she had never felt before, not even with Ron, and it made her feel very good.

Severus felt like he was on cloud 9. He loved kissing Hermione, and by far, it was already the most intimate thing that he had enjoyed his entire life. Her lips were soft and succulent, that he did enjoy teasing them with a nibble, and to his discovery, it made her moan. His hands traveled up and down her back as he pulled her against him fully.

Hermione gasped and broke the kiss when she felt Severus's erection grind against her stomach. Immediately, she pushed herself away with his chest, backing away a couple of inches. She slightly curled into a ball, staring at the petals, and not at fSeverus.

"I apologize," Severus said softly as he cursed at himself in his mind. When she didn't respond to him, he reached out and touched her cheek. "Hermione?"

Finally, Hermione looked at him. Her eyes filled with sadness and hurt as tears started to form within them again. "I'm sorry Severus, I'm not ready."

"I hurt you before Love, and I don't want to hurt you again."

Hermione placed her hand atop his, making his palm touch her cheek completely. "I do want to be intimate with you, I do."

"And I will wait until you are ready," Severus said giving her a small smile of assurance.

"I do love it when you kiss me and touch me though," she admitted. "You aren't mad are you?"

"I could never be mad at you," Severus told Hermione as he slid close to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. His arm wrapped around her as he continued to speak. "Only where you're ready, and comfortable. I will not force you into anything."

Hermione sighed and snuggled closely to Severus, putting her head on his chest. "Do you want to spend the night here?"

"Only if you want to," he replied gently stroking her hair with his fingers.

"I do."

"Then we shall. We really don't have to go back until tomorrow night. However, remind me to hex Lucius and Draco, and perhaps Albus. Most probably it was their idea to set this whole thing up," Severus grumbled.

Hermione let out a giggle. Severus didn't like being set up and played around, but she knew that he was happy. "I've been jealous of Bastian for some time," she said softly playing with one of the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, how so?" Severus asked, clueless as to why Hermione would ever be jealous of their son.

"He gets to lie on top of your chest and sleep," Hermione confessed as she shifted her head to look up at him.

"And tonight you will," said as he brushed her cheek.

Soon, their lips met again for another kiss.

---

Severus was lying down on the bed and waiting for Hermione. He had found pajama pants in Lucius's room and wore them, with no shirt top. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione walk in. when he looked at her, she was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of female boxers. He gulped and kept on reminding himself to not get erect. In Hogwarts, she wore pajama pants, and never boxer shorts.

"Pillows and bed comfy?" Hermione asked as she walked towards the bed.

"Yes," Severus answered, eying Hermione's legs. He felt his cock slightly twitch, and reminded himself not to think of such sexual thoughts. How he truly wanted to make love to her.

"Finally," Hermione murmured as she lay herself down on top of Severus—her legs between his, her body over his completely, and her head on his shoulder. "This feels nice."

"Indeed," Severus agreed as he put his arms around her, running his hands through her hair, arms and back.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked as she noticed a scar right in front of her, on his collar bone.

"Torture by Voldemort," Severus replied as he tilted his head back slightly. "Poisonous knife that left me in the infirmary for almost a week."

Hermione looked down at his half naked body and for the first time, she noticed other scars along his chest and abs. "And this?" Hermione asked softly as she traced the scar over his heart with a finger.

"I was punished for not bringing Potter in when he wanted to. The knife was smaller, but the poison on it was a different story. If he penetrated any deeper, it would have gotten to my heart and I would die almost instantly," Severus explained, remembering that night.

"I hate the ones on my back," Hermione said. "Sometimes when I look at them in the mirror, I get reminded of the pain and it makes me flinch. They are long and fat ones—huge scars."

"May I see them?" Severus asked. Never had he thought about her scars until now, and never had he seen them.

Hermione shifted so that she sat up in between his legs. Without looking back at Severus, she raised the back of her shirt, raising it over her shoulders. She also pulled her hair away from her back, letting them hang in the front of her shoulder.

Severus's mouth gaped open as he sat up and saw her scars for the first time. They were indeed big scars, bigger than the ones that he had on his body. He reached out to touch them with his finger tips. He them remembered that night when she almost bled to death in the infirmary. "I don't know what to say," Severus said softly. Somehow he felt that her scars were heavier than his.

"It's all for Sebastian," Hermione said softly. Again, she could feel the tears in her eyes. "Sometimes they make me feel really ugly."

Severus bent forward and planted small kissed on her scars. When he was done, he pulled her close to him and kissed her shoulder as well. "You are anything but ugly. Your scars—imperfections are what make you perfect. And that is why I love you."

Hermione turned to face him and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you."

-----

AN – Again, the tears and the tissue… The sweet and tender moments. I love it! **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 25

"Sebastian, stop it!" Lucius said aloud as another small splash of water wet his shirt, thanks to Sebastian who was slapping the water at his direction. He was giving him a bath in the sink.

Sebastian laughed and said, "Roo!" With that, he splashed more water towards Lucius.

"Yes, wet your Uncle Lu all you want," Lucius sighed as he shook his head. He didn't have it in him to punish the baby. He was too cute, even though he was a menace in more ways than one.

"Lucius, are you here?" Albus's voice asked.

"In here Albus," Lucius replied as he poured some water onto Sebastian's head, washing the last bits of the shampoo and soap.

"Ah, baby Sebastian is having his bath," Albus smiled as he walked into the bathroom. "Though I'm not sure who's wetter."

"Then we should let Grandpa Albus bathe you next time," Lucius suggested to Sebastian, who just laughed. He reached out for the small towel nearby and started to dry Sebastian on the counter.

"Severus and Hermione haven't arrived yet?" Albus asked.

"No," Lucius replied. "That's what we hoped for, isn't it? I'm sure that they're enjoying their time in South Kensington." He turned to face Albus with a smile, however, the smile faded when he saw that Albus wasn't smiling. "Is there something wrong?"

"I got just got an owl from my brother."

"And what did Aberforth say?"

"He was in a bar last night in Knockturn Alley, helping out a friend who was sick, and needed an extra hand. He saw and heard Rodolphus Lestrange and Crabbe Sr talk. Crabbe handed Lestrange some vial to be given to Bellatrix."

"And what of the vial?"

"He heard that it was some sort of poison for Sebastian."

Lucius gasped slightly, unable to speak.

"Their plan is not to kill him of course, but make him sleep," Albus explained further. "It would be useless if they killed him. Once they get Sebastian to sleep, he can no longer defend himself with his baby magic."

"And what about their hideout?" Lucius asked. The aurors have been searching for months and still nothing."

"He didn't hear them talk about it."

"Should I call for Severus and Hermione to return?" Lucius asked as he carried the now dry Sebastian in his arms.

"There's no need to do so," Albus said as he reached out and pinched Sebastian's cheek with a smile. "Let them have a little peace of mind for awhile, and enjoy their time together. They need it. We can tell them later on tonight when they arrive back."

"Roo!" Sebastian said as he stuck his hand into Lucius's mouth.

"I shall head on upstairs, and inform everyone via owl and floo."

As Albus left, Lucius looked down at Sebastian who was grinning at him. After he pulled out Sebastian's hand from his mouth he kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Uncle Lu loves you very much you know," he said.

Sebastian reached over Lucius's shoulder and grabbed a hand full of his platinum blonde hair. He then placed his head on his Godfather's shoulder as they walked out into the nursery.

---

Severus stood in pajama pants as he walked around the nursery. After some time of examining the place and looking around, he stopped in front of the shelf with various photographs in frames. There were also two or three albums on the side, but he decided not to look at them.

He stared at the photos in front of him. All of them had Sebastian in them. There was even one that was taken only seconds after he was born. Even if Hermione's face couldn't be seen fully from the side, he knew that she was probably crying as she held Sebastian for the first time in her arms. It hurt him to know that she was alone that day as he remembered her tell the story. As he reached out to the photo and placed his finger on her cheek, he wished that he could turn back time and be there for her—be there with them.

In another photo, he saw Lucius with Sebastian in his lap. The background was slightly different, and concluded that it was Hermione's old place before Lucius had bought the house for her. He no longer felt jealous for his friend for spending time with his son before. The jealously had faded away. He was thankful though that Lucius did take care of both Hermione and Sebastian when they needed it.

There were pictures of himself and Sebastian in Hogwarts. Few of them were taken during the monthly birthday celebrations. Others were taken when Hermione decided to take a photo out of the blue, with the father and son moments.

There was one photo that stood on the mantle of his fireplace in his chambers, and that was the photo of him with Hermione and Sebastian. It was the only family photo that they had. As he stood there and continued to look at the photos, he promised himself that there would be more family photos to be taken in the future.

---

For about a minute, Hermione had been watching Severus near the door. She knew that he was deep in thought as he looked at the photos. Without saying a word, she walked towards him.

"Brunch is ready," Hermione told Severus as she stood next to him side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You like this house don't you?" Severus asked, his eyes still focused on the pictures.

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied.

"Then I shall repay Lucius for it." Severus looked down at Hermione. "You and Sebastian are my responsibility, as it should have been before. I have missed the first few months in Sebastian's life, and I don't want to miss a moment with him—or you."

"Severus," Hermione said softly. She was touched by his words.

"I have plenty to make up for, and I intend to prove myself to you."

Hermione tiptoed up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "You already have proven yourself to me. There is nothing else that you have to prove to me."

"I hope that you understand that I want forever with you Hermione. And with that, I do intend to marry you one day. And if you want another child, then I promise you that I want to be there with you every step of the way. I want to hold you and be with you through the delivery. No longer will you be alone."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Hermione said with a smile.

"Merlin help me, I love you," Severus said as he wrapped Hermione in his arms.

"I love you too," Hermione said as she put her head against his chest. She loved being in his arms, and loved it all the more when she woke up in them that morning. Never again did she want to sleep without him by her side.

-----

AN – A little Uncle 'Roo'/Sebastian moment at the beginning. Let's hope that nothing bad happens to Sebastian. **Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 26

"Don't be checking left and right if there are students hiding about," Hermione told Severus as both she and he walked down along the corridors or Hogwarts, heading towards their chambers.

"It is passed ten—curfew time. There might be a few hiding in certain places," he drawled. "If they aren't just snogging senseless, then they are having intercourse. Teens! Sometimes their hormones are out of control."

"Oh stop complaining Severus," Hermione said as she gave him a small swat on his arm. "You cannot deny that you too went through that phase."

"I didn't," he stated flatly. He turned to her and arched a brow. "Did you?"

She shook her head. "Ron wanted to try it out for kicks. I however didn't want to." Suddenly she found herself spun around and pressed up into a wall.

"What about now?" Severus smirked as he lowered his mouth to hers.

"Sev-" she was interrupted when he kissed her. At first she wanted to push him off, but when his tongue delved into her mouth, all Hermione could do was melt into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close to her.

It was the first for both of them. They were both snogging in a dark corner inches away from the main corridor. The both of them were so into the kiss that they didn't notice a man approach them as he cleared his throat.

"Out after curfew I see," Filch sneered as he watched the couple kiss.

Severus broke off the kiss and growled. He was enjoying the moment as it was, and it just had to be ruined.

"Detention will be needed for the both of you. A week would be good punishment with me," Filch said.

Severus suddenly turned his head and glared directly at Filch, who almost dropped the lamp in shock. "Can't a man have some privacy with his woman?!" he hissed angrily.

"S-s-sorry sir," Filch stammered in both fear and shock.

"Leave!"

Filch didn't have to be told twice. Right away, he walked as quickly as he could away from them without looking back.

"Now, where were we?" Severus asked as once again stood against Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help it. She wanted to break out in laughter seconds ago. She bit her bottom lip as a snicker broke through her lips. With her hand, she covered her mouth, knowing that the laugh would come out any time soon.

"What is it now?" Severus asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you see Filch's face?" Hermione laughed taking her hand off her mouth. "He looked like he got petrified. He really got the shock of his life when he actually saw you kissing."

Severus then grabbed Hermione's hand as they continued to walk. He grumbled to himself as she continued laughing. The moment was indeed ruined.

---

"You still find that funny woman?" Severus asked in a low tone as he pressed Hermione up into the door of his chambers.

With a nod, Hermione snickered.

Severus then lowered his mouth on hers firmly, but not roughly. He claimed her yet again, making her shut up.

Hermione groaned into the kiss as he deepened it. Kissing him was like a drug—a very good and addictive drug that she couldn't stop.

"Now that isn't funny anymore now is it?" Severus asked breathlessly.

Hermione didn't answer verbally but just grabbed the front of his shirt roughly, making him lower his lips against hers. Yes, she was addicted already.

With one hand, Severus blindly reached out for the doorknob and turned it. When it twisted open, he pushed against Hermione, making the door open. He continued to push and kiss Hermione, not stopping when the door had hit the wall already, going no further.

Lucius and Albus, who were seated in the arm chairs in front of Severus's fireplace both turned their heads when they heard the door open. They had been waiting for Severus and Hermione, knowing that they were going to arrive soon. To their pleasant surprise, Severus and Hermione were kissing, meaning that their plan had worked.

"I take that you both had a splendid and fun weekend?" Albus asked with a grin as he and Lucius stood up.

Severus broke the kiss and pulled back. He clenched his jaw as he looked down at Hermione who was starting to snicker again. "Who else is there?" Severus asked Hermione.

Hermione leaned slightly to the side and saw Lucius and Albus grinning at her. "Just Albus and Lucius," she replied as she looked at him standing straight. She covered her mouth, and tried to stop laughing, but failed.

"Go and give us detention Albus!" Severus said aloud. "Filch already gave us detention for a week when he caught us snogging in the corridors."

"Oh really?" Lucius asked amused.

Hermione slid away from Severus and walked over to the other two wizards. "It's good to see that you had fun," Lucius said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Thanks Lucius, for fixing the house," Hermione smiled.

"And how was the date?" Albus asked as his eyes twinkled looking at Severus.

"The both of you are too meddlesome, Draco included," he stated firmly with a scowl on his face.

"I'm going to check on Bastian now, and get dressed for bed," Hermione announced as she turned to walk to the adjoined door.

"Hermione, wait," Lucius told her. He no longer had a smile on his face when she looked at him. "We have something important to talk about with regards to Sebastian."

"Has something happened to him?" Hermione frowned with worry.

Lucius shook his head. "He is asleep and well."

"Please, sit down," Albus told Severus and Hermione.

Before heading to the couch, Severus went to Hermione and took hold of her hand. He squeezed her hand when she felt him squeeze his nervously.

"As a precaution, I had to put a tracking spell on Sebastian this afternoon, just in case anything happens," Lucius said.

Albus nodded. "Last night, I received an owl from my brother. He heard a few Death Eaters in a bar speak about Sebastian and poison him."

"With what poison?" Severus asked.

"A simple sleeping draught," Albus answered. "Their intention isn't to kill him but to make sure that he doesn't use his magical powers to throw them off. With that, they can get his blood." He sighed before he continued. "I don't know, but maybe they will kill you both since there is a connection between the both of you and him. And when they earn his trust—which isn't hard for a child so young, they will raise him as their own."

"A Death Eater, partnering with Voldemort in the end," Lucius said.

"That is all we know for now. We still haven't figured out where they are hiding, but, I suggest that the both of you should also have tracking spells."

"I'm afraid it's really going to happen," Hermione said softly as tears started to flow out of her eyes. She laid her head on Severus's shoulder when he held her close.

"We'll try our best so that it won't happen for it mustn't," Albus said.

"Thank you Lucius," Severus said softly as he watched both him and Albus walk towards the door.

Lucius nodded his head to Severus, and exited the chambers with Albus.

"Severus…" Hermione sobbed.

"It's going to be all right," he promised as he hugged her as closely and protectively. He continued to comfort Hermione, and slept with her later that night in her bed. Again, Sebastian was with them.

-----

AN – Funny in the beginning! Worry in the end! **Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 27

The end of the term had arrived, and Christmas was fast approaching. Severus was happy. Not because the term had ended and he didn't have to deal with dunderhead students for some time who had gone home. For the first time in his life, he was actually looking forward to Christmas. He indeed would have some of his own holiday cheer with Hermione and Sebastian. And another first, his chambers actually had been decorated with Christmas decorations.

The three of them, Severus, Hermione and Sebastian, had exited the castle and were on the way to do some Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. The ground was thick with white snow and it was freezing cold. Of course, they kept warm, and Sebastian had a few charms set on his pram. It kept him warm while is slightly floated above the snow, making it easy for Hermione to push.

"He really is an arse," Severus muttered as he kept reading the Daily Prophet. One of the main headlines was, "Weasely Backstabs his own Country and Turns Romanian!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to walk beside him. "Stop reading the article on Ron will you!" She already had read the article earlier.

"He made the Romanian quidditch team."

"He's just a backup—second string."

"I don't care but… the fact that everyone in Britain's mad at him, that's wonderful," he smirked. "Once he steps back into the country to play against Britain, I will attend the game."

Hermione frowned as she looked at Severus. "You? Watch a big quidditch match? I thought that you only watched the Slytherins and never cared else for the game."

"I don't care for the game Hermione," Severus replied. "However, I'd love to see get his arse kicked and booed."

A smile broke along Hermione's lips as she shook her head. She had to agree, that would be a nice thing to see. Thousands of fans booing Ron, and calling him traitor. The boy had no loyalties she concluded. As always, he thought about himself and his ego. He was dead meat when Romania would play Britain.

"I love you, you know that?" Severus told Hermione, as he took one of her gloved hands in his, after placing the Prophet in his pocket.

"And I love you," Hermione said back with a wide smile. She stopped and stepped closer to Severus. Both of them kissed deeply.

"You're gorgeous," Severus said after, rubbing her cheek with a hand.

"And I love your nose," Hermione teased. She then tiptoed up on her toes and gave it a small peck. She giggled when she saw a scowl on Severus's face. "Don't be a scowl so much. You're going to look like the Grinch."

"Is there anything that you would want for Christmas?" he asked as his facial features softened. "Clothes, jewelry, books? A particular gift perhaps?" Truth be told, he already had bought Hermione a certain gift.

Hermione shook her head. "Severus you've already given me so much and supported me when I moved in Hogwarts. You even paid back Lucius for the house and even insisted on paying him every single cent with his expenditures on Sebastian and me. There's no need to give me more."

"Can I not spoil my girlfriend?" Severus frowned. "I thought that women wanted to be spoiled rotten by their men?"

"I'm not like any other woman," Hermione said softly.

"And I am not like any man," Severus also said. "Which is why I do intend to spoil you. I will not take no as an answer Hermione," he added when she tried to object.

"What will I give to you then this Christmas? What do you want?" she questioned. Hermione had to give him something special for the season.

Severus pulled her to him, and placed his lips against her brow. "You have given me more than enough. Gifts that I never thought I would have my entire life—you and Sebastian."

Hermione was deep in thought as her cold cheek enjoyed the warmth of the wool on Severus's sweater. "I know what I want for Christmas Severus," she said.

"What is it that you want?" he asked curiously.

"I want… I want Sebastian to be safe, with no Death Eaters wanting him, and no return of Voldemort. I want a Christmas, a Christmas free from fear and worries," Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around Severus tightly. A shudder coursed through her body at the thought of all things bad that could happen.

"If I it is within my power to give it to you Love, you know I would," Severus said with much sincerity in his voice. "It is also what I want for Christmas, and hopefully, for the rest of our lives together as… a family."

---

For many years, Severus always had hated Christmas shopping. When he did the shopping in the past for small gifts for very few people such as the Malfoys, he was quick, and didn't bother to put much thought into his gifts. As always, the shops were crowded with people which he hated. He was never a people person to begin with.

Hermione though was different. Yes, he was still a snarky git to everyone, but never with Hermione. She had him wrapped around her fingers and she didn't know it. He would follow her anywhere and do anything for her. His life meant nothing without her or Sebastian even.

The corner of his lip slightly rose as he watched her shop. She seemed very happy with Christmas spirit and it was having an effect on him. She was contagious. Eventually, he too started enjoying Christmas shopping. He barely showed some cheer of course. He was still a man private with his feelings—feelings which he only showed and opened up to Hermione.

"Are you finished with your shopping?" Severus asked as he helped Hermione place the shrunken packages at the bottom of Sebastian's pram.

"I still have one more stop to do," Hermione replied with a smile. "Just meet up with me at Honeydukes in awhile."

"Hermione!" Severus growled. He knew that there was some hidden motive behind that smile. That being that she was going to get a gift for him.

"I promise I'll be quick," she said.

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew how stubborn Hermione could get, like himself. "Ten minutes," he said.

"Thanks," Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

Severus sighed and shook his head. He turned and looked down at Sebastian who smiled at him as he clapped his hands. "We can go get Grandpa Albus some damned lemon drops at Honeydukes," he spoke. It was something that he had done at times for the old wizard.

---

"Miss Granger?" a wizard questioned behind the counter as he saw Hermione walk into the Apothecary.

"Professor Slughorn," Hermione smiled as she approached him, and shook his hand. "What are you doing here sir?"

"I own this establishment actually. I purchased it this past summer," he answered. "Now how may I help you?"

"I'm here to actually buy a present for Severus."

"Yes, of course. How are he, and Sebastian?" Horace asked. He had read about them in the paper, and couldn't be happier to know that his former apprentice had finally had a son.

"They are both doing well," Hermione smiled.

"Actually," Horace started as he tapped one of the cupboards behind him with his wand, "I think that I might have what you're looking for."

Hermione watched as Horace set a small wooden and lead chest on the counter. With a twist of a key, the lock had popped open. A gasp had escaped from Hermione's mouth when the lid had opened.

Inside the chest were five potion vials. Each of them had a cobra coiled around its body, while the cobra's head rested on top of the stopper. There were very slight differences with the cobra, one being each pair of eyes was different colors, and there was also a different pattern at the back the heads and bodies.

"It's exquisite," Hermione murmured as she brushed a finger on a cobra, feeling its cool metallic and scaled skin.

"These are rare, and can only be found in India," Horace informed her as he took one vial in his hand. "They are made out of silver and are hard, but the cobra does actually move like a live snake." He pulled at the head and stopper, which made the cobra uncoil. When he set the snake on the counter, it slithered around, and looked like it was going to attack before it was unmoving again. "They won't attack or poison like a real snake. Harmless they are really, and it's all for show."

"That's a relief," Hermione smiled. She didn't like the idea of having live snakes around Severus's chambers, most especially when Sebastian was there as well.

After she had paid for the vials, she asked Horace to have them owled at Hogwarts on Christmas Eve. She didn't want Severus to be possibly sneaking about and taking a peek at her gift for him. Hopefully, he would like them.

-----

"You aren't going to tell me what my gift is are you?" Severus asked Hermione. The both of them were on the path heading back to Hogwarts.

Hermione shook her head. "Now where is the fun in that?"

Severus frowned. He didn't like not knowing. It was automatic for him to worry over not knowing. "It better not be one of those damn toe socks that Albus always gives me!" he grumbled.

"Of course not," Hermione laughed.

Suddenly, something caught Severus's attention. He stopped pushing the pram, and grabbed Hermione with an arm, pulled her roughly against him. Before he could say a word, a whirlwind of black figures surrounded them, spinning in circles. He couldn't pull out his wand for both his arms held Hermione and Sebastian against him. Then, he found himself drowning in blackness as he heard Hermione scream.

-----

AN – I know it's an evil cliffy, and you might call me evil as well. I just love writing cliffies! Hehe… **Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 28

Severus opened his eyes slowly, and felt the back of his head throb slightly in pain. Then he gasped and sat up as he remembered the black swirls that surrounded his family and him on the way to Hogwarts. No doubt, they all were Death Eaters.

"Looky, looky at who just woke up," Bellatrix said as she stood above Severus, pointing her wand directly at him.

"Shit!" Severus said as he reached into his back pocket and noticed that his wand wasn't there. Obviously, they had taken it, and hid it from him. He tried to kick the evil witch, but soon found himself being bound by an invisible force around his arms. It was the binding spell.

"Don't you even try it!" Regulus warned him from behind.

Severus turned his head, not only did he see Regulus, but Hermione as well who was also bound, but had a piece of cloth tied around her mouth. "Hermione!" he called to her. Immediately, he tried to push himself on his knees and move towards her.

Hermione who had been crying for half an hour, called Severus's name. However, it was only muffled because of the cloth around her mouth. She too was wandless and helpless. Part of her was relieved when she saw Severus wake up.

"Are you hurt Love?" he asked with worry. He then glared at Regulus, and then asked, "Where is my son?!"

Regulus laughed as he pointed towards Sebastian with his wand.

Severus followed and saw Sebastian who was clearly crying on top of an altar of sorts. Right next to Sebastian, lay the rotting remains of Voldemort himself. "Sebastian!" he said aloud before being kicked on his back, making him fall on the floor.

"Ooh… does that hurt?" Bellatrix teased.

Severus rolled on his side as he slightly winced in pain. He looked around and noticed that all the Death Eaters that he knew were alive were present. The place—the room, he could not recall.

It was a very big room, and it seemed very similar to Voldemort's throne room in Riddle Manor, but it wasn't. The few things that were different were the altar in the center, and the walls which were made out of a different material.

Around the altar, he noticed that there was a certain half bubble surrounding it. Severus knew instantly that it was a ward to keep Sebastian's magical powers at bay. The objects around the room were not shaking, but he could clearly hear his son crying. If the ward was gone, he could only imagine the state that the room would be in.

"What is this place?" Severus asked. In his mind, he was reminded that he, Hermione and Sebastian had a tracking spell placed on them. He only hoped that Lucius and Albus would soon come to their rescue.

"This is Voldemort's new throne room and our new meeting place," Regulus answered. "We are still within the grounds of Riddle Manor."

"Impossible!" Severus hissed. "The Ministry has taken over the place, and no one has been allowed to enter the Manor!"

Bellatrix just snorted and laughed, and soon, the others also laughed as well. "Stupid Ministry! This place is a secret place that Voldemort built when he knew of the child. We are directly under the Manor. Only I knew of the place, and kept it secret. You nor Lucius know of it. They wouldn't even think about searching beneath the manor, because to them, this place doesn't exist."

"You will not get away with this!" Severus snapped.

"Oh, I think we will," Bellatrix smirked. "There is however, a problem with your son, as he isn't cooperating and just keeps on crying."

"Can't get within a few feet from him," Severus stated. "That's your problem, not mine."

Hermione let out another sound which was a muffled cry as Regulus pulled on her hair roughly behind her head.

"Don't!" Severus said as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back on the floor by Bellatrix. The tip of her wand touched his throat as he gulped. He couldn't do anything.

"Or you'll what?" Regulus asked. He bent forward close to Hermione as he smirked at Severus. His hand pulled on her head roughly, bring her close to him. he inhaled the scent of her hair and after, stuck his tongue out and licked the side of her neck leading up to her ear.

Hermione flinched and tried to pull away with no success. Feeling Regulus's tongue on her was disgusting to say the least.

"Didn't know you had it in you Snape," Regulus commented. "You actually had the decency to fuck a Mudblood, who was also a student at the time. She must be a damn good fuck in bed." A thought crossed Regulus's mind. "Actually, I think that I'll give it a try now."

"No!" Severus said aloud.

Hermione froze stiffly as soon as she heard the words slip out of Regulus's mouth. She was brought back to reality when she felt Regulus's mouth roughly claim hers. With her teeth, she bit into his bottom lip as hard as she could, tearing through the flesh.

"Aah!" Regulus shouted in pain. He pulled away as quick as he could, tasting his own blood. "Bitch!" he said as he back slapped Hermione, knocking her sideways into the floor.

Hermione spat out the little blood in her mouth, hating the taste of it. "Fuck you!" she seethed at Regulus.

"You Mudblood-"

"Stop!" Bellatrix demanded Regulus before he tried to get on top of Hermione. "For once, can you not think about your cock and start thinking with your brain! We have to deal with the baby you fool."

"He won't fucking shut up, and we can't get within five feet from him," Regulus argued. "I've been in Azkaban too long Bellatrix and I do need to fuck!"

"Later as soon as we find a way to poison him to sleep!" she countered back.

"If I was the kid's parent, there would be no problem," Regulus grumbled.

"What-what did you say?" Bellatrix asked.

"I said if I was the kid's parent-

"Exactly!" Bella gave out a small evil laugh as she turned to face Hermione. "Regulus, you still have a few brain cells working in that hollow head of yours."

Hermione's eyes widened. She wouldn't poison her son if her life depended on it. "There is no way I am poisoning my own son! I'd rather die than do so. I'd rather die than see your stupid dark leader rise back from the dead. You can't make me."

"Oh really?" the witch countered back pointing her wand at Severus.

"Don't do it Hermione," Severus said shaking his head. He then turned to Bellatrix. "Even if you kill me, she still won't do it."

Bellatrix shrugged. "You're right." Her eyes narrowed at Hermione as hand moved to point her want at her. "There is no choice for you. I will _make _you do it."

-----

AN – I'm so bad! Not again! **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 29

"Imperio!" Bellatrix bellowed.

Hermione felt it right away. The curse had taken over her body. She tried to runaway when she felt that the binding curse had been taken off her. With no success, she could feel herself being forced to face the damned witch.

"Trying to escape?" Bellatrix snorted. "I think not."

"Severus," Hermione said with worry as she looked down at him.

"Try and fight it Love," was all he could say.

Bellatrix gave a swift kick at the side Severus's ribs. "Enough!"

Hermione gritted her as she tried to concentrate on taking control of her body. She shook her head again and again, trying to fight the tears that dared to escape from her eyes. The tears that she dared not show to the Death Eaters. She would never hurt her son, she couldn't. To no avail, the tears came when Bellatrix had accioed a pacifier to herself.

Bellatrix stalked over to Hermione showing her the pacifier. "This here has been placed in some sleeping potions. Once your little Sebastian sucks on it, he will fall asleep."

"No!" Hermione denied. Her body couldn't fight it when the pacifier was shoved into her hand.

"Regulus, your knife?" Bellatrix grinned at the man.

Regulus reached into his robes for his pocket knife and showed it to the witch. He too grinned when Bellatrix accioed the knife to herself, knowing what she wanted to do.

"You will also be using this," she told Hermione in a dead serious tone. "Though I do prefer to cut him myself and drop the blood on my dear Tom, I want you to do it. You will be the cause of everything. You will be the one to hurt your own son."

Hermione raised her hand up to slap Bellatrix across the cheek, but her hand stopped midway when the other witch saw her hand coming.

"Trying to slap me I see. Don't worry, you will have the opportunity to slap someone else." She had another idea.

Hermione felt a very painful sting on her cheek as he jaw also ached. She shut her own eyes as she was forced to slap herself again. After a total of three very painful slaps, it had stopped. When she opened her eyes, more tears fell.

"Hermione!" Severus grunted as he tried to free himself from the binds. It was hurting him seeing her in such a state. As seconds passed, he prayed to Merlin that they would be rescued before anything else happened. "Bellatrix you bitch! Let me do it!"

"No Snape!" she snapped at him. She knew that his mind was powerful since he was trained in Legilimency and Occlumency. With that, he had a higher possibility of resisting the Imperius curse. "We will let Mummy dearest here do it."

Hermione concentrated harder as she tried to fight the spell. Her head started to ache moments ago when she started to fight it.

"You're bleeding," Severus croaked as he looked up at Hermione. There was a small amount of blood coming out of her nose.

"Don't try and fight the spell Mudblood. Your mind isn't strong enough," Bellatrix told Hermione. With that, she also shoved the pocket knife into Hermione's hand. As she twisted her wrist with her wand, Hermione's body obeyed and turned, walking towards the altar.

Severus watched silently as he saw Hermione walk to the altar. There was a bit of hesitance he could see because her body seemed stiff. She was continuing to fight the spell, and he knew it. As he continued to watch, he didn't notice the few tears that escaped from his own eyes.

Slowly, as she continued to fight the spell, Hermione made her way towards the altar. Not bothering to notice Volemort's body, her eyes focused on Sebastian, whose cries hadn't yet stopped.

"Sebastian," she said softly as she stood next to him. "Mummy's here." She could not tell him that everything was going to be all right, because she knew that things weren't going to be that way.

"Please Bellatrix, don't," Severus pleaded as he moved on his knees.

Bellatrix smirked at him. "I'd never thought I'd see the day that Snape would beg from me." Her wand stayed pointed at Hermione. The hand in which Hermione was holding the pacifier moved closer to Sebastian.

"I'm so sorry Bastian. Mummy doesn't want to hurt you… Mummy loves you," she told him softly. A sob escaped from her mouth as she placed the pacifier into his mouth.

Sebastian mouth sucked onto the nipple soon enough. Then, he looked up at his mother, before his eyes closed.

"Oh God, what have I done?!" Hermione cried as she bent down and kissed his brow. "Bastian!" she continued to tell him how much she loved him and how much she was sorry. "Mummy tried baby."

"Bastian…" Severus croaked as he shook his head. "Hermione…" This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare. His short lived happiness was starting to slip away. Why was life so cruel to him?

"Mummy poisoned her own son!" Bellatrix laughed aloud, as the other Death Eaters laughed with her. "Now for the main event we have all been waiting for."

All the Death Eaters in the room stood up to have a better view of what they had all been waiting for.

Hermione cursed when she felt herself stand up straight, missing and needing the touch of her son. "No!" she said weakly when the hand that was holding the knife rose up. Ever so slowly, it lowered as she continued to fight the Imperius curse. Her head ached all the more as she tried to fight it, and felt more blood dribble out of her nose. The pain in her head though couldn't compare to the pain in her heart.

"Hermione! No!..." Severus shouted.

"Wait," Bellatrix said. Another idea had crossed her mind.

A sigh of relief had escaped Hermione's lips as she stopped the movement of her hand and the knife—the tip just touching the skin of Sebastian.

"What is it now?!" Crouch asked in anger.

"We must not waste time!" Karkaroff stated.

"They both must die!" Bellatrix reminded everyone. "The Mudblood's wand Regulus."

Regulus reached into his pocket, not bothering to question Bellatrix.

"Turn!" Bellatrix commanded Hermione.

Hermione did as told due to the curse, and turned on her feet. Soon, she was walking back towards Bellatrix.

"What are you doing?" Crouch asked, as he saw Bellatrix hand Hermione her wand.

"Though I want to kill Snape myself," Bellatrix started as she looked at Hermione, "I thought it would be better for the Mudblood here to do it."

Both Hermione and Severus gasped as they looked at each other.

"I'm not going to do your bidding!" Hermione hissed at Bellatrix as her fingers gripped around her wand. She wanted to try and cast a spell at the witch, but couldn't do it.

"More entertainment for us who knows, maybe I won't kill you after all," Bellatrix said and then shrugged. "You will give your son up to us, and soon enough, murder your darling Severus here… the love of your life. I will make you live in the misery and in the pain." She laughed out loud liking the ideas that she had just conjured up. An evil genius she truly was. "Rise traitor!" she told Severus, who did as told.

"Severus!" Hermione sobbed as she shook her head. Her fingers were tightly gripped around her wand, making her knuckles turn white. She could feel Bellatrix commanding her to raise her wand.

Severus gave a small and weak smile as he looked at Hermione—the love of his life. Then, he noticed that there was more blood flowing from her nose, like a waterfall. "Don't fight it Hermione," he said softly. He was giving up already. There was nothing he could do.

"I have to," Hermione said. The pain in her head was getting unbearable. "I don't want to kill you. I don't want to do any of this."

Severus nodded. He understood, but knew that she couldn't do anything. The Imperius was too strong for her to resist.

"No!" Hermione said through clenched jaws, as her hand rose to point her wand directly at Severus. She couldn't kill him. She couldn't kill the love of her life.

"Cast the spell and kill him!" Bellatrix commanded as she made the Imperius curse stronger.

"I love you Hermione," Severus said softly as he sobbed. This was going to be the last time that he would see her beautiful face. An angel is what she was.

"I'm sorry Severus," Hermione said. "I love you-"

"Now!"

"Avada Kedavra…" Hermione whispered. Right after the words had come out of her lips, she saw the green rays hit Severus squarely in the chest. Suddenly, her body had fallen to the floor, as she blacked out.

-----

AN – Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! **Review! Review! Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 30

Hermione sat against the cold tiled wall as she stared at the toilet bowl across from her in the prefects' bathroom. She wanted—no needed to be out from the infirmary. Escaping from the pain and guilt that she had felt within her.

She should have been happy, and rejoicing. The rescue was a success. Lucius and Albus thought that something was wrong when they hadn't arrived for dinner. They had cast the tracking spell right away, and were surprised to find out that they were within the grounds of Riddle Manor. Right away, all the Order members were called, as they prepared to rescue them.

All the Death Eaters died that night. All of them fought poorly against the Order for they weren't ready for such an attack. They never thought that they would be found at all. They thought that all their plans were perfect which ended up in total failure. Again, Voldemort failed even if he was dead. He was never to come back again, and become the all powerful wizard that he used to be. Never again.

It had been a day since she first had regained her consciousness. Two days since they were rescued. Just right after she had blacked out, the Order had arrived thankfully.

Yes, Severus was alive, but had yet to awaken for he was in a deep coma. Poppy wasn't sure when he would wake up or even if he would wake up at all.

The entire day yesterday, she sat next to him on his bed. She held his hand as she watched him sleep. And yet somehow, it also seemed like he was dead, and unmoving expect for his chest movements which showed that he was still breathing. Still, if he weren't to become conscious again, it would be as if he was dead. Dead—like the first memory that came upon her when Hermione became conscious. She killed Severus.

---

"_How is that possible?" Hermione asked Albus as she stared at Severus's body on the cot next to hers. "How is it possible that he is alive when I did cast the Killing Curse?"_

"_Love Hermione," the old wizard answered. "You had no hate in your heart for him for you truly loved him."_

"_But… if he doesn't wake up?"_

"_We cannot lose hope my dear."_

---

_Hermione placed her head right next to Severus's as she lay next to him. Her mouth inches away from his ear as she squeezed one of his hands with hers. Tears continued to flow out of her eyes, never stopping since the time that she had awoke. She snuggled up against him. Though part of her enjoyed his warmth and skin against hers, she needed to have him awake, and wrap his arms around her. She needed to be told that everything was okay by him—by his voice alone._

"_Please wake up Severus," she whispered into his ear. "I need you, and I can't be without you… Sebastian needs you as well. You said you wanted forever Severus. What is forever Severus, if I can't enjoy life with you?"_

_Severus was alive, but yet bordering towards death as well. Unresponsive, unmoving, and unable to speak. Hermione felt like she was watching him on his death bed. It was painful to think that she already thought that he had killed him, and yet, there was the possibility that he would slip away from her again. She blamed herself either way._

"_Don't leave me Sev… please. I can't be alone again," she pleaded. "I love you."_

---

Hermione couldn't stand being in the infirmary anymore. She couldn't stand watching Severus just lay there on the cot. She needed to hear him talk back at her, and hold her hand in return. Even though he was there, she felt so alone and lost.

Depressed is what Hermione was. Very depressed and guilty over everything. She barely talked to others, and had only held onto Sebastian once. She couldn't even bare to look at him because it hurt. It was her hand that poisoned her son. Her hand that had harmed him. Maybe if she took different paths in life and made different decisions, things would have not gotten this bad.

"Hermione?" Lucius's voice interrupted her thoughts as he walked into the bathroom.

Hermione didn't look at him and just stared ahead of her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he said as he knelt down in front of her. "Your nose is bleeding." He pulled out a handkerchief and placed it against her nose, holding it firmly. "Is your head hurting again? You weren't supposed to even leave the infirmary."

Then, Hermione started to feel the pain in her head. If her head hurt badly, then her nose bled. It was one of the side effects of being held under the Imperius curse and fighting it too long. Eventually over time, the migraines would stop along with the nose bleeds. Hermione was too deep in thought to notice either of the two since she had entered the bathroom.

"I must get you back into the infirmary," he stated. He moved a bit, and was about to lift her in his arms.

"No," Hermione said softly, pushing on his chest. "I can't go back in there."

Lucius frowned. "Why?"

Hermione shook her head and sobbed. "I can't see him like that, knowing that I was the cause of it. It's all my fault!"

"Look at me Hermione," Lucius said sternly as he tried to cup her face with his hand. When she tried to turn away, he forced her to look at him. "It's not your fault."

"It is!" Hermione cried. "I was the one that cast the Killing curse! I was even the one that poisoned Sebastian. _I _was too weak to fight the fucking Imperius. It's my fault!"

"Hermione…" Lucius said her name as he pulled her into an embrace, trying to calm her. He understood how she felt, but it definitely wasn't her fault. "Don't blame yourself."

"He said we would be a family, and that we would marry. He said he wanted forever, and so do I. Lucius… I love him!"

"I know you do Love," he said softly against her brow as he rocked her in his lap and arms.

"What am I going to do if he doesn't wake up? What am I going to do?!" she cried into his neck. Hermione felt so lost, and she didn't want to feel alone, not when she already had found the love of her life. He couldn't slip away.

Lucius couldn't answer as he himself was brought into tears. He didn't know what to say or how to answer. He prayed, wished and hoped that Severus would wake up soon for his friend's sake, and for his godson's sake. The three of them did deserve to have all the happiness in the world after everything they had been through.

---

Lucius walked into the dark infirmary after just leaving Hermione's chambers. He stayed with her the entire time until she finally succumbed to sleep after taking a dosage of a sleeping draught. Hermione was too distraught and into her thoughts that she couldn't even care for herself. Narcissa had stayed to watch over both her and Sebastian, until he would return.

Severus's body and complexion looked paler than usual. Still, there was no improvement with his vitals.

Lucius sat himself down on the chair as he took hold on Severus's hand. "You have to wake up soon brother," he spoke. "Hermione needs you. I've never seen her in such a state. If you do actually… die… I just can't imagine. It will break her."

There, Lucius stayed as tears started to streak down his cheeks. He promised himself that he would always care for Hermione and Sebastian no matter what. If Severus did die though, it worried him. He knew that Hermione would probably never pull out of her state, no matter how much he would help and support her. It wouldn't be like before. Most of all, he didn't want to lose his best friend either.

-----

AN – Did you really think I was going to let Severus die? No way! This story will have a happy ending, promise. Tears, tears and more tears… **Review **please. As always, I appreciate every single one of them.


	31. Chapter 31

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 31

Albus turned the page of the book he was reading as he still sat on the chair next to Severus's bed. The book that he was reading was a Christmas cookbook, and as always, his interest was reading the part that satisfied his sweet tooth—the sweet and dessert section. He should have felt happy about Christmas coming around within the week, for it was his favorite holiday throughout the entire year, but this time, he wasn't happy.

He was worried about Severus, who he always looked after like a son. Glancing over to the bed again over his glasses, he wished that he would wake up very soon. He feared that Hermione would go into a state of depression, and that Sebastian would grow up without his father. He was very pleased to see that Severus had a son and a family which make him happy for the first time in a long time. He always prayed that Severus would find such happiness, and some true meaning in life, for Severus was too caught up in his dark past.

"Ooh… shit…" Severus's voice croaked.

Albus gasped and placed the book on the table as he saw Severus move, raising a hand to his eyes and gently rubbing it. "My dear boy, thank Merlin you're awake!"

"Hermione and Sebastian?" Severus asked as his hand went up to his throat which was very much dry.

"They are downstairs and safe," Albus answered as he handed the other wizard a glass of water to drink. "Poppy!"

The eyes of Severus flinched when Albus called for the healer. Did he have to call her so loud? He looked around and then at Albus, he brows frowning. "What happened? What day is it? And how is it that I am alive? I was a hundred percent sure that I was hit by the killing curse."

"Lucius and I tracked the three of you with the tracking spell. We called in the rest of the Order and rescued you. The Death Eaters are no more, and all have died. It is the 23rd of December," Albus explained. "As for the killing curse—yes, it did hit you."

"How is it possible that I am alive?"

"Love Severus. Hermione had no hate in her heart for you, there for she couldn't have killed you."

A little surprised, Severus nodded. Love—the same thing that had protected Harry from Voldemort when he was a baby. There was no doubt in Severus's mind that love itself could save everyone from the killing curse. True and undying love.

"Severus!" Poppy gasped as she walked into the room, coming out from her office. She then walked fool speed to the wizard and took her wand out. "Does anything hurt or feel odd?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Poppy stop it!" he hissed. "You and your damn silly wand waving are making me dizzy! I am fine."

Poppy froze and looked at Severus, her mouth gaping. "You feel well? You were hit by the-"

"Killing curse, I know," Severus sighed and shook his head. "I'm alright, just a little tired that's all. No pain."

Poppy continued her diagnostics on Severus despite his grumbling. Severus had been in the infirmary more than she could remember, but she had never had encountered a patient that survived from the killing curse. She wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

"Poppy!" Draco's voice called aloud as he stepped into the infirmary. "You have to go down right away, it's Hermione. Her nose-" He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw Severus awake and sitting up in his cot. "You-You're awake?"

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Severus asked as he shoved Poppy's wand aside to move and look at Draco.

"She still refuses to take the sleeping draughts and her meds," Draco replied. "She hasn't gotten a decent amount of rest that she needs for the past few days. Her nose bleeds are getting worse. The one now hasn't stopped in the last hour."

"Then I will be forced to give her with the use of a needle— Severus, where do you think you are going?" she asked as she watched Severus stand on his feet.

"Hermione needs me," Severus replied as he started to head towards the infirmary doors. Everyone else followed behind him.

---

"Hermione, you have to take your potions please," Lucius pleaded as he placed another towel on her nose placing a little pressure, as she remained lying on her side, not caring and unmoving. The pillow had a big amount of blood on it.

Hermione's head was so painful, but she didn't care. It was her heart that felt like it ached more.

"Dammit Hermione!" Lucius said in frustration. "If you're not going to talk to me, at least do what is best for you."

Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at Lucius or listen to him any longer. She just wished that he would go away and leave her be.

"Let me take a look at her," Poppy said right away as she stepped through the doors, walking towards Hermione.

"She's still blaming herself and wallowing in her sorrow," Lucius informed the witch. He had yet to turn his head towards the doors and notice Severus standing there with Albus and Draco.

After finally staring at the sight in front of him for a few seconds, Severus walked forward. "Lucius," he said softly, placing a hand on his friends back.

Lucius gasped as his head turned. "You're-"

"Awake, yes," Severus said. "Let me take care of Hermione."

"Of course," Lucius nodded as he stepped back.

Severus gulped as he saw the blood that was on the pillow. It was more than he saw from a distance. "Someone get a little blood replenishing potion from my private stores," he commanded.

Draco immediately ran out of the room.

Severus bent down and placed his head on the pillow so that he could look at Hermione. With a hand, he cupped her cheek and spoke. "Hermione, Love, open your eyes. It's me, Severus."

The words and the voice slowly registered in Hermione's head. She opened her eyes slowly and let out a small whimper saying, "Severus?"

"That's right Love it's me," Severus answered.

Hermione reached out and immediately grabbed hold on to one of his hands, squeezing it. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but it was nice to actually see him, and hold him. For the first time in days, she felt happy.

"Drink," Severus told her as he placed a potion vial next to her lips.

Backing away, Hermione shook her head and refused to drink. Her eyes also saw the various potions that she knew he would make her drink. "No," she said weakly. "I don't want you to go away." If she took any of the potions, she was afraid to actually be disturbed from the dream that she was having.

Severus understood her right away, so he set a knee up on the bed, and bent over her, holding her with an arm. "I'm right here Hermione. It's really me, and I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear.

"Promise?" she asked.

"With all of my heart Hermione," he replied.

Reluctantly, Hermione finally took the potions and was fast asleep. Severus had then let himself lie beside her and held her close.

Everyone else had left the room soon after. All of them were thankful that Severus had finally awakened. Not only were they free from the worries of Voldemort, they were free from worrying about Hermione, Severus and Sebastian. No doubt, they were going to live happily ever after and be a happy family. They truly deserved it.

-----

AN – Severus and Hermione talk, next. **Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 32

Hermione awoke, and for the first time in days, she had never felt so rested. The migraines or headaches that she had were also gone. She opened her eyes and felt arms wrap around her from behind her waist, and a warm body pressed up against her. Glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, it read half past midnight. It was Christmas Eve.

Slowly, Hermione turned around in Severus's arms so as not to wake him. The guilt within her hit her harder when she saw him after not seeing him for days. She almost killed him, she kept on telling herself. One of her hands rose up to Severus's face and gently touched the stubble that had grown on his face.

"Hermione…" Severus softly whispered as he pulled her closer with his arms. He was still very much asleep.

A small smile had formed on Hermione's lips, but it wasn't a happy one, but a sad one. No, she didn't deserve him, nor did she deserve Sebastian. She nearly had ruined both their lives, or had taken them away. Hate! She just hated herself.

Severus slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from the nice warm hand that as touching his cheek. And there she was, the love of his life, right in front of him. Without saying a word, he moved and captured her lips with his, and kissed Hermione.

As soon as Hermione saw Severus open his eyes, she wanted to speak. She couldn't however when he felt his lips against hers, kissing her firmly and then wanting the kiss to go further. Hermione kissed back for a few short moments, until the guilt part within her took over. Right away, tears in her eyes started to fall. She stopped kissing Severus and pushed him away.

"What is it Love?" Severus frowned when he saw her tears. He gently brushed them away with his thumbs as he also pushed away the few strands of curly hair that were on her face. "I'm right here Hermione. Everything's alright. There's nothing else we need to worry about anymore."

"No," Hermione whimpered as she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked. He had a hunch though that Hermione was blaming herself like Lucius had said hours ago.

Hermione pulled away and sat up. Turning away from him, she sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't even look at him for she felt so ashamed.

Severus sat up and moved sitting next to her. He placed a leg behind her, and one just above her lap so that Hermione didn't have a chance to escape from him. "You're blaming yourself aren't you?" Severus asked breaking the silent minute between them.

"Who else is there to blame?" she said barely above a whisper. She bent her head forward, making her forehead rest on Severus's knee. More tears were coming out of her eyes.

Severus placed a hand on her back, and started to rub it, wanting to give her comfort, but also not giving too much of it since he was not too sure if she would shove him away. "I don't understand why you're blaming yourself, when you haven't done everything wrong."

"That's where you're wrong!" Hermione sobbed as she turned her head to face him. "I'm not good enough for you and I'm a terrible mother."

"Why are-"

"If you tell me now that you're mad at me or hate me, I will leave, and Sebastian is yours." Hermione turned, and looked back down.

Severus stayed speechless for awhile, shocked at the words that she had just said. Why would he ask her to leave? What was she speaking of exactly? With all the questions in his head, he came to the conclusion that Hermione was the type of person to start pushing away people first to prevent getting hurt more later on. Her behavior was similar to the night when he had confessed his love to her.

"Just say it Severus, and I'll do it," she said. Her heart ached.

"Why would I do something so absurd?" Severus asked softly.

"I harmed our son and nearly killed you. It's a miracle that you're alive," she explained. "I wasn't strong enough to fight the Imperius… I wasn't strong enough."

Finally, Severus understood. "Hermione, do you love me?" he asked even though he damn well knew what the answer was.

"I do but… it's not enough for you," she sobbed.

Severus slid and wrapped his arms around Hermione, resting his head against her temple. "You are more than enough for me Hermione, never think that you are anything less."

"But it's my fault."

"You are not blame. The spell was too strong."

"I was too weak you mean."

"Stop Hermione, please," Severus pleaded. He made her look at him with one of his hands. His eyes slightly burned with anger and sadness all at the same time. "I love you and you are Sebastian's mother. I will never push you away, but if you decide to walk away from the both of us… we will follow. I won't let you walk away Hermione. I need you!"

"But-"

Severus placed a finger on her lips. "No buts woman!" he said as he felt his jaw tightening. He could feel his anger rising, wanting to shout at Hermione, and force some sense inside her head. "Stop blaming yourself because you didn't do anything wrong. It's over Hermione. We can continue on with our lives. I told you I wanted forever with you and dammit… I want it now more than ever."

"Oh Severus!" Hermione cried as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Severus wrapped both his arms around her and held her close. He also whispered comforting words to her, telling her that everything would be alright.

"I'm so sorry. I tried I really did."

"I know Hermione," Severus murmured against her brow.

"I don't know what I'd actually do if I'd lost you—if you died," she said as she looked up at him.

"I'm right here Hermione," Severus said as he attempted to wipe her tears.

Hermione set her head back down on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "I do love you Severus," she said softly as her fingers gently played with the few sparse hairs on his chest.

"That is why I am alive Hermione," Severus said. "Without you, I am dead, and have no meaning in my life." He paused before he continued. "Don't leave me Hermione please."

In reply, Hermione nodded.

"Can you stop blaming yourself and move on?" he asked. "Move on, and continue your life with me?"

"Only with you," Hermione replied.

Severus smiled against her brow as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. Minutes ago, he was worried that she was actually going to leave him. Now, he was relieved that Hermione wouldn't leave him.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione looked up at him again. "Aren't you in pain or something?" she asked knowing that he had just come from the infirmary and had awaken mere hours ago.

"No," Severus said with a small smile. "It is you however that is not well, that I know. Is your head hurting?"

"Not really," Hermione answered with a sigh. She moved and placed her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked with worry as he looked down at her face.

"I just want to enjoy this," Hermione mumbled, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "I've missed this."

Severus didn't say a word. Instead, he shifted so that he could lie back on the bed. With his arms remained around Hermione, her body followed his, making her lie on top of him.

He was right, Hermione thought. There was nothing to worry about anymore. There were no more Death Eaters anymore, and Sebastian was safe. There was no need to live in fear for her son. She felt such a heavy burden lift off her shoulders. Now, with the man that she loved, she was very happy and content.

"Where is Bastian?" Hermione asked after minutes passed in their companionable silence.

"He is with Lucius in the nursery I am sure," Severus replied.

"I am going to check on him," she said as she slid off him.

Severus sighed, and felt his hunger. He hadn't had a bite of solid food in days, and he knew that Hermione as well had probably not eaten well the past few days. "I'll call for dinner," he said as he too stood from the bed.

---

Hermione stood, leaning against the doorframe. She had remained silent since both Lucius and Sebastian were sound asleep on the couch. Lucius was on his back while Sebastian was on his chest, stomach down, sucking on his thumb while his other hand held Norbi close to him.

"They're sound asleep," Severus whispered as he wrapped his arms from behind her.

"I got what I wanted for Christmas," she whispered back.

"We both did," Severus said against her temple. "We have a big week ahead of us. Christmas, New Year's and Sebastian's Birthday, not to mention celebrating the fall of all the Death Eaters."

Hermione smiled and looked up at Severus. "Looking forward to all the celebrations?" she teased.

"I must admit, I am," Severus answered.

After watching Sebastian for a few minutes, Severus led her back into the bedroom where they ate their meal.

-----

AN – Some drama and tears yet again. At least now, everything's really fine. **Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 33

Severus watched Hermione walk along with Narcissa outside the pool garden area in Malfoy Manor. Both women were finishing up with the final touches of Sebastian's first birthday which was about to start in a short while. As he watched them, he thought back on the day in which she had given him her Christmas present.

---

"_Bastian's sound asleep," Severus informed Hermione as he walked into the living room._

"_All gifts are wrapped up," Hermione said sighed as she rubbed her temples. She was seated on the floor right in front of the Christmas tree. All the gift wrapping and tasking had made her head ache._

_Severus saw her discomfort and was at her side right away. "You're head in aching again isn't it?" he asked as he sat down right next to her, putting an arm around her. "You still need a lot of rest and sleep."_

"_It's not so bad Severus, really," she said with a small smile. "I did take my potions earlier."_

"_I worry about you," he murmured against her temple._

_Hermione wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. She glanced up at the clock on the mantle, and it was already passed midnight. "Merry Christmas Severus," she greeted him as she looked into his eyes._

"_Merry Christmas Love," Severus replied sincerely. It was the first time he said those words with meaning, instead of him just grumbling it. He also looked forward to spending more Christmas's' and holidays from this day forward._

"_This is for you," Hermione told Severus after she grabbed a package from beneath the tree, handing it to him._

_Severus raised a brow as he looked down at the package._

"_Open it," she urged._

_Severus did as told and opened his gift. When he had gotten to the chest and opened it, he stopped breathing. No! It couldn't be._

"_Something wrong?" Hermione asked with a frown._

"_These are the Cobra vials from India," Severus stated in a whisper. His fingers gently brushing on each one of them._

"_They are," Hermione said. She was starting to worry for she couldn't read the emotion on Severus's face. "You don't like it?"_

"_I've been searching for them for ages when I first saw them in a potions magazine," Severus said as he took one vial and brought it up to his eyes to examine it more closely. The vial itself looked so much better than a picture in a magazine. The eyes of the cobra sparkled more and its scales were intricate._

_Hermione watched Severus's eyes widen as he looked at the vial closely. He seemed like a child that had gotten a new toy or a limited edition card from the chocolate frog packages. The vials were very rare indeed._

_Severus lowered the vial, and placed it back inside the small chest gently. "They are beautiful," he said softly. He turned and gave a small smile to Hermione, before pulling her back into his arms. "It is the best Christmas gift that anyone has ever given me. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome," Hermione said as he nuzzled her nose against his cheek._

_Deep in thought, Severus thought about the gift that he had for Hermione in his nightstand next to his bed. He then decided that it wasn't going to be given to her just yet. He was going to delay it just a little longer, and hopefully, she would love and accept the gift._

---

"Dada!" Sebastian said as he grabbed Severus's nose. "Bi?" he asked, which was short for Norbi.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out Norbi and gave it to Sebastian. Tonight was the night in which he would give her his gift. With a few romantic gestures under his sleeve—or at least he hoped they were, he hoped to surprise Hermione later on.

"And where is the birthday celebrant?" Lucius asked as he walked towards the two.

"Roo!" Sebastian called as he reached out an arm to him, squirming out of Severus's arms.

Lucius chuckled as he carried his godson in his arms. "I talked to my architect. The renovations will cost you Severus," he told his friend.

"I don't care what it costs Lucius," Severus stated firmly as he still looked at Hermione. "I want Snape Manor to not just be livable and fixed. I also want it to be a _home. _I don't want to do wrong with my family."

Snape Manor was Severus's old home which hadn't been lived in or fixed in years. Renovations needed to be done because his abusive father had nearly burned down the place long ago. He didn't have it in him to discard and just sell the place. It did have a few memories with him and his mother. To Severus, the place was never called a home. With Hermione and Sebastian in his life, he intended to make it one.

"You could never do them wrong Severus," Lucius informed him. He smiled and was pleased to actually hear Severus call Hermione and Sebastian family for the first time. "Now come Sebastian," he said as he looked at him, "let's head off to the gift area and see what gifts you already have."

"Don't spoil him Lucius!" Severus stated as he watched him walk away.

"Look who's talking!" Lucius smirked back at him.

Severus turned and watched Hermione again. He reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the small box inside—Hermione's gift. Yes, tonight was going to be the night.

---

"…Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang and clapped as the song ended.

Sebastian clapped laughed and squealed as he tried to reach out for the cake again. It was a huge Norbi that was in front of him. He had to get it and hug it. "Bi! Bi! Bi!"

"Now blow out the candles Bastian," Hermione told him.

"Bi!" Sebastian said louder, as his little fingers stretched out. Then, the cake started to move towards him.

"Oh shit!" Severus muttered when he saw the cake start to tower and fall towards him, Hermione and Sebastian. It was too late to move, the three of them and other people nearby were soon in a sticky mess.

Soon enough, a number of people around the table ended up laughing.

"Take the picture Potter!" Draco laughed as Harry took out the digital camera and took shot after shot of the mess.

"Bi! Bi!" Sebastian clapped and laughed as he loved the mushiness of the cake in between his fingers.

"Why does he always have to mess the cake?" Lucius asked as he started to wipe off the cake pieces that had landed on him.

"Bastian!" Severus growled. Out of all the others, he was the one that had gotten the most damage.

Sebastian turned to his father and laughed again. He then stuck his little hand in Daddy's mouth and made him shut up.

"Now, who had the idea that we would have a Norbi cake?" Hermione said through clenched teeth as she tried to pull out the cake pieces in her hair. Whoever it was should have known better.

Harry and Draco then stopped laughing, knowing how Hermione could get when she got angry. Without saying a word, they both pointed a finger at each other.

"The both of you are so dead meat!" Hermione said as she got up from her chair. When both Harry and Draco started to run on their feet, she ran after them.

-----

AN – Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm sure you all know what will happen next. **Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 34

Severus took one last look around his bedroom, checking if he missed anything. Everything had to be perfect. He was a perfectionist in his work, but with love—though it was new territory, he still had to make sure things were perfect. When everything seemed in order, he stepped out to call for Hermione.

-----

Hermione sighed as she gently touched the soft black hair on Sebastian's head as she watched him sleep. He was already a year old. It only seemed like yesterday when he was born. A lot has happened over the past year. With all the problems, eventually, things turned out very well.

"He's asleep?" Severus whispered as he walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Very much so," Hermione replied as she tilted her head to one side when she felt Severus kiss the side of her neck. "He's had quite an exciting day, which made him tired."

"Are you tired?" Severus asked. Of course it did occur to him that Hermione would be tired, or have a migraine, but he wished she would say no.

"Not at all," she replied as she turned in his arms. "Why?"

Severus didn't say anything, but just smiled. Taking her hand in his, he led them towards his bedroom.

Hermione kept silent as she questioned herself as to why they where towards his bedroom. There were a few times in which she had entered to room, but never had she slept there. It was always Severus who slept with her in her bedroom.

"Close your eyes," Severus told Hermione as he reached for the door knob.

Hermione did as told. She felt herself being led into the room.

"Now open them," Severus whispered very close to her ear.

The sight took Hermione's breath away. Numerous tea light candles floated around the room giving a soft and yet bright glow around the room. Also, there was quite an amount of white rose petals scattered everywhere—some on the floor, some on the black sheets of Severus's bed, and others floating around with the candles.

"Severus this is… amazing," Hermione said in surprise. She didn't know what to say exactly or how to describe it.

"Would you like to dance Love?" Severus asked Hermione as he stood in front of her, bringing her close to him with his arms around her waist.

Before Hermione could ask where the music was, a song started to play.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Slowly, Severus led Hermione as they swayed back and forth gently on their feet. There was a certain glint in Hermione's eyes as she glowed with a small smile, as she looked up at him.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose... you're everything._

Hermione placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. This was the most romantic thing that Severus had ever done for her—and it was the first. She loved everything there was about him. He didn't need to be a romantic, but he sure was one.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"Hermione," Severus said her name as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"Mmm?…"

"Look for the red rose petal," he told her.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

Hermione frowned as she looked up at Severus. What red rose petal? They were all white. Her eyes traveled around the room, as her head turned slightly. Then, there she saw it, a single red rose petal. It wasn't far from her and it was within arm's reach.

She reached out for the petal with her fingers and brought it towards her. Then, what she saw on the petal had shocked her all the more. There was a brilliant diamond ring that lay right on top of it.

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

"I love you Hermione," Severus said as he knelt down in front of her on one knee. Taking the ring form her he held it in one hand, while his other hand held hers. "You are my everything Hermione… Marry me." His heart pounded in his chest. He was so nervous, that he prayed to Merlin that she would say yes.

Hermione let out a sob. She wasn't expecting a proposal at all. With a smile, and very happy tears running down her cheeks, she nodded. "Yes Severus. Yes I will marry you."

After Severus slid the ring into Hermione's finger, he stood on his feet and quickly pulled Hermione against him. His lips captured hers as they kissed each other deeply, with very much love.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

---

Both of them ended up lying in the middle of Severus's bed. Hands were still holding on to each other as neither one had broken their kiss yes.

Hermione could feel her body starting to feel… turned on. She could feel herself start to get wet as she felt Severus's obvious erection against her. There was a little nervousness in her, but she knew that she was ready to take the next step.

Severus couldn't get enough of her. Her lips and tongue had always tasted good, but he wanted more. He could feel himself throbbing, and it was getting a little painful as it was. he just kept on reminding himself that he wasn't going to make the first move. He would leave that up to Hermione when she was ready.

"Severus," Hermione said breathlessly as she broke the kiss.

"Yes Love?" Severus asked as he planted small kisses on Hermione's cheek, not wanting to stop kissing her.

"I'm ready," she replied.

Severus pulled back and looked at Hermione. Could she really be saying what he thought she was saying?

"I want to make love to you Severus," Hermione told him as if reading his thoughts.

"No," he said softly as he moved closer to kiss her again. "It is I who will make love to you." When their lips were mere millimeters apart, he paused. "Just tell me when to stop and I will."

"I know you won't hurt me," she said softly, before she captured his lips with her own.

---

Severus did make love to Hermione. He took his time with her. When he took her clothes off, it was like he was slowly unwrapping a very fragile gift. With every new skin exposed, he touched and kissed it.

He made it a point to please her first, making sure that she would get more comfortable with him—touching and tasting her. His pleasure was at the back of his mind for he knew that when the time came for him to be buried within her, that would be his pleasure.

Hermione couldn't help herself, but just surrendered to Severus. Her body was so responsive to his touches that she needed more and more. It felt good. She was taken to heights she never knew possible.

Words weren't unable to come out of her mouth as she tried to speak. All she could do was moan and groan. The only thing that had come out of her mouth fully was his name.

"Hermione?" Severus questioned just before he entered her. He just wanted to make sure.

"Yes Severus," Hermione answered with a smile. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down towards her.

Severus held his breath as he slid into her slowly, savoring every single tight, wet and hot inch of her. He had never felt anything physically better then the heaven that he was feeling within her.

Hermione gasped at the sensation. He was big yes, and it felt wonderful. When he was all the way in her, she felt the sensation of being completely joined for the first time with the man she loved.

Slowly, they had started a rhythmic movement and thrust. Lips on lips, skin on skin, the connection of two bodies as one. Nothing felt more perfect.

"I love you… Hermione… I love you…" Severus kept on whispering to her next to her ear. He kept on saying it again and again.

Hermione wasn't brought back to the past when she heard him say that he was sorry to her against her ear. Now it was different, now it was all new. She was giving herself heart, mind, body, and soul. "Severus!" she gasped as she felt herself start to climax yet again, but this time venturing into a much higher place.

"Cum with… me… Hermione," Severus pleaded. He too could feel his climax building up and wasn't so sure if he could hold it back.

Within seconds, they both climaxed, calling each other's names out, soaring up together towards their peaks.

When everything was done, Severus collapsed heavily on top of Hermione. He had never climaxed so hard in his life that it actually drained him.

Hermione welcomed his weight as she held him. She ran her hands through his hair and along his back.

When Severus had regained enough strength after catching his breath, he rolled onto his side, not pulling within or away from her. "You okay?" he asked against her brow.

"Never better," she said against his lips, before making him kiss her.

-----

AN – The sweetness of it all. The song in this chapter is entitled 'Everything' by the artist Lifehouse. **Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Epilogue – A glimpse into the future

---

_June_

The lake at the Snape Manor grounds sparkled under the bright summer sun. On one side of the lake, people gathered around tables as the celebrated the wedding of Severus and Hermione. Everyone was having a good time, most especially the newlyweds.

"You look nice in white," Hermione commented as Severus danced with her on the dance floor.

"Trust me wife," Severus started as he spun her in his arms, "it'll be the last and only time you'll see me wearing white and only white." He then turned his attention towards his son.

Sebastian too was wearing all white, and he was the ring bearer in the wedding ceremony with Lucius carrying him. Throughout the entire day, he seemed to tug and pull on his clothes, wanting to take them off. Now, in Narcissa's arms, he was trying to pull his top off.

"I think that Sebastian too hates being in all white," Severus commented.

Hermione shook her head as she turned to look at Severus. "Like father, like son."

"Very much so," Severus smirked.

"Perhaps our second child wouldn't be as snarky as the both of you," Hermione smiled, hinting a little something.

Severus stopped and tried to figure out exactly what Hermione had just said.

Hermione took her hand in his, and placed it right on her stomach. "I'm pregnant Severus."

Severus's mouth gaped open for a moment, before it quickly changed into a smile. "I love you Hermione," he told her with all sincerity before kissing her.

---

_July_

Tents and people were scattered all over the grounds of the biggest quidditch pitch in Britain. It was the finals of the world cup—Britain vs. Romania. Thousands and thousands of people attended to root for their team.

"Me want! Me want!" Sebastian said aloud as he saw people buy things at the game store right outside the big quidditch pitch.

"We'll head over to the box seats and see you there," Lucius informed everyone who wanted to buy things in the shop. He took his wife's hand and walked into the pitch stadium. Arthur and Molly too followed, leaving their children to buy what they wanted.

After buying what they needed from shirts, to face make up, and horns, everyone walked into the pitch, and grabbed some snacks before heading up. On the way to their seats, they passed the players locker room.

"Hey it's Ron," Fred said aloud as he pointed to the familiar red head that stood near the door.

Ron turned on his feet when he heard his brother's voice.

"Long time squirt!" George greeted him as everyone stopped in front of Ron.

Ron smirked, and looked like an arrogant player with his chin up and all. "Here to see us—Romania win?"

"Traitor!" Ginny said dangerously.

"Whatever Ginns, I'm playing first string now, and I'm on the starting lineup," Ron said as he balanced the qwaffle he was holding in his hand in front of him. He then noticed Hermione and Severus, and most of all Sebastian. "Spawn," he muttered, but everyone heard him.

Draco then started to take a step forward, ready to punch the stupid red head. Before he could even swing his hand at him, Ron already had gotten hit, breaking his nose.

"Fuck!" Ron cursed as he covered his bloody and broken nose with his hands. He looked down at the qwaffle on the floor and then at everyone who stood in front of him. "Who's responsible for making the qwaffle hit me?!"

Severus chuckled and looked at Sebastian who was in his arms. His son was scowling at Ron with his arm and hand extended out towards him as well. "That's my big boy," Severus laughed as he took Hermione's hand and started to walk away. He couldn't be proud of his own son, giving the stupid Weasley boy what he deserved.

"Have fun with the press photo shoot Ron!" Harry laughed.

Everyone then also laughed at Ron as the pointed at him.

By the end of game, Ron didn't just get his ass kicked, his team also had lost. It was the best quidditch match that Severus had ever watched.

---

_Months later..._

Hermione groaned and clutched at her swollen belly as she felt another contraction hit her. There were a few throughout the past few days, but tonight, they were more frequent and getting closer as well.

Slowly, she pushed Severus's arm off her, not wanting to wake him. It could just be false labor. So, she stood up slowly, wanting to head towards the bathroom.

"Argh!" Hermione said through clenched teeth as another contraction hit her. She grabbed onto the post at the corner of the bed, and suddenly could feel liquid running between her legs. Her water just broke.

"Hermione?" Severus murmured as he opened his eyes surprised to see her standing. When he saw that she was in distress, he was at her side immediately. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke," Hermione gasped out.

Severus looked at his wife, and reminded himself to stay calm and not panic. He help Hermione sit down on the bed as he started to massage her lower back with one hand. "Just breathe," he told her as Hermione clutched at his arm with an immense grip when another contraction hit.

Hermione sighed in relief when she felt the contraction and pain ease away. She slumped herself against Severus, thankful that he supported her weight. "It hurts," she said.

"I know Love," Severus said. "I shall take you to the infirmary immediately.

"I'm scared," Hermione whimpered.

Severus brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked gently. "There's no need to be scared this time Hermione. I'm here now." With those words and a quick kiss, Severus took her up in his arms.

Their life was about to start another new beginning.

**THE END**

-----

AN – It's all done everyone! I'm all happy and sad at the same time. Thank you to those who have read, alerted, faved, and most of all, reviewed. Your words have fed my writing soul. Love you all! And lastly… **REVIEW!**


End file.
